How Can I Forget Him ?
by Misss Granger Weasley
Summary: Voilà 5 ans que le célèbre Trio a quitté Poudlard ... Le Seigneur des ténébres a été vaincu, laissant dans le deuil beaucoup de gens. Harry et Ron sont toujours amis, mais Hermione ? Pourquoi étaitelle partie ? Dsl résumé pourrie T.T HG RW
1. Introduction

_En espérant que cette fic vous plaise. _

_Miss Granger Weasley_

* * *

**Premier chapitre **

Je m'appele Hermione Jane Granger. J'ai maintenant 22 ans. Je suis une sorcière et j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, qui sont devenus mes copains. À la fin de notre scolarité, soit quand nous avions 17 ans, nous avons aménagés dans un petit appartement ... Je m'en rappele comme si c'était hier ... Harry et Ron devaient se partager la seule chambre (inutile de spécifier que celle-ci était constamment en désordre) tandis que moi, je dormais sur le divan. Ce n'était pas le rêve, mais ça me suffisait. Puis, il y a eu la grande bataille finale. Celle que tous redoutait, surtout Harry. Ayant retrouvé tous les Horcruxes, Voldemort était enfin prêt à être achever ... Celui-ci avait frappé un mardi 19 septembre, au ministère, faisant des dizaines de morts. Harry et Ron s'étaient précipités sur le champ de bataille, ainsi que tout l'Ordre du Phénix. Quant à moi, j'étais restée dans l'appartement, car Ron et Harry me l'avaient ordonné. En temps normal, je ne les aurai pas écoutés. Mais ce jour-là, je sentais bien que je n'avais pas ma place ... Voir des centaines de cadavres m'aurait dégoûté et c'est donc ainsi que pendant que de nombreux sorciers agonisaient, je restai à la maison, en faisant le ménage. La bataille ne durant que deux heures. Mais ces deux heures m'avaient paru une éternité. J'étais assise sur mon divan-lit, perdue dans mes pensées lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Une grande silhouette se tenait dans l'entrée. C'était Ron. Mais Harry n'était pas là ...

_ Flash-Back _

_- Hermione... _

_- Ron ... _

_- O-o-on ... _

_- Harry ?_

_- I-ii-il... _

_- Il est vivant ?_

_- Been ... _

_- Ron, bon sang ! Je te demande simplement si Harry est vivant ! _

_Le grand roux s'évanoui alors. Hermione lâcha un cri et alla le voir. Elle lui apporta de la glace. Il se réveilla après quelques minutes. _

_- Hum... Excuse-moi 'Mione, je n'ai plus trop de force ... _

_- Mais Harry ? Ron, non dis-moi si Harry ... _

_Rien à faire le grand roux s'était évanoui pour de bon cette fois. Hermione pesta et l'amena sur son lit. Elle prit alors son manteau et partit à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. _

_- Oui, bonjour, je m'appele Hermione Granger, j'aimerais voir un patient du nom d'Harry Potter s'il-vous-plaît. _

_'' S'il n'était pas mort et qu'il n'était pas revenu à L'appartement, il devait bien être à l'hôpital alors'', résonna Hermione. Mais la secrétaire répondit :_

_- Désolée, nous n'avons pas ce patient ici. _

_Hermione éclata en sanglot tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et la retourna. La personne l'étrenna. Hermione pleurait de plus bel et secoua la tête en criant non à tout moment. _

_- Chuuut 'Mione ... _

_La brunette sécha ses larmes et se décolla de la personne. Ginny se tenait devant elle, la sœur de Ronald. _

_- Ginny ..., murmura Hermione, Ginny ... Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort ... _

_- Chuut Hermione, calme-toi. _

_Mais le fait que tout le monde ne lui disait pas clairement qu'Harry n'était pas mort confirmait ses doutes. L'Élu avait péri ... Elle fut à nouveau prise d'une crise de larmes. _

_- Ginny, Ginny, Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort ! Dis-le-moi _

_Elle vut la bouche de son amie formé un sourire narquois, mais aucune parole ne sortit de sortit de la jeune rousse. _

_- Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ? _

_Ces paroles venaient d'en arrière. Hermione sursauta, puis se retourna, afin d'apercevoir son meilleur ami, qui portait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. _

_- HARRY ! _

_Elle lui sauta au coup, lui faisant le plus gros câlin jamais fait, en l'étouffant presque. Elle le lâcha enfin, puis, regarda Ginny. _

_- Ginny, Oh Ginny ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, c'est Compris ? J'ai failli mourir de peur ... _

_Tous éclatèrent de rire, mais Hermione retrouva vite son sérieux. _

_- Mais Harry, si tu es vivant, ça signifie que ..._

_- Oui Hermione, c'est fini tout cela. _

_ Fin du flash-back _

Je n'étais pas restée avec mes deux amis ensuite. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout simplement vivre avec ces deux-là. Je suis partie vivre en France pour quatre raisons, qui me semblaient valables il y a cinq ans. Premièrement, ils ne rangeaient jamais rien et je faisais las femme de ménage. Deuxièmement, voir toutes les petites-amies de Ron ne m'amusait pas. Troisièmement, mes disputes avec Ron. Après la défaite de Voldemort, rien n'avait changé, pourtant j'aurai cru que oui. Quatrièmement, J'avais besoin de prendre de L'air, de m'éloigner d'eux, surtout de Ron … Car … Enfin, maintenant, cela ne plus d'importance.

Je me suis coupée complètement du monde de la sorcellerie, à part le fait que je me servais un peu de la magie pour faire des travaux ménagers et d'autres trucs comme ça. J'ai quitté Londres du jour au lendemain, sans avertissement, sans mot explicatif et sans redonner de nouvelles par la suite.

Je voulais refaire ma vie, je voulais oublier le passé … Oublier Poudlard. Et surtout oublier Harry et Ron.

J'avais presque réussi. En quatre ans et demi, les noms d'Harry Potter et de Ronald Weasley revenaient à mémoire que lorsque je me forçais, que lorsque je voulais vraiment y repenser. J'habitais en Normandie, un charmant coin, avec des gens très sympathiques aussi. Là-bas, je travaillais comme secrétaire pour un magazine assez connu en France. Je rapportai beaucoup d'argent et J'étais ainsi capable de me payer une vie assez luxueuse, enfin, je ne manquais de rien. J'avais fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille de 25 ans, Emmy, très sympathique d'ailleurs. Elle est rapidement devenue mon amie. Lors de ma troisième année en France, elle m'a présenté à un de ses amis, avec lequel j'ai vite sympathisé. 2 mois plus tard, nous étions ''casés'' ensemble. Mais je m'aperçus vite que je n'aimais pas vraiment Éloi, tel était son nom, mais que je le considérais plus comme quelqu'un qui bouchait le fait que je manquais d'affection. Ce n'était pas un bouche-trou, loin de là. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, j'avais bien trop peur de lui faire de la peine, alors, j'ai simplement pris mes distances. Comme je l'avais fait avec Ron et Harry. Je réalisai ça un soir de pleine lune, en repensant à Remus Lupin, qui avait été notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en troisième année. Éloi s'aperçu, au bout de trois semaines environ, que je ne ressentais plus la même chose, que je m'éloignais de lui. Alors, il me quitta, mais nous gardâmes une très bonne amitié.

Il y a environ un an, j'ai vécu le moment qui m'a convaincu de revenir à Londres et de me mêler à la sorcellerie.

Il était environ 22 heures et nous étions en novembre, donc il faisait plutôt noir. Je m'aventurai dans une rue un peu sombre. Il y avait là une boutique de magie, ce qui était plutôt courant ici. Enfin, ce n'était pas des vrais, mais des tours comme des jeux de cartes, etc. Des trucs de Moldus quoi. En temps normal, j'aurai ignoré le magasin et continué ma route, mais cette boutique ne ressemblait pas à toutes les autres que j'avais déjà vues. Je décidai donc d'y entrer. C'était une vraie boutique, pour les vrais sorciers. J'étais plutôt surprise. Les Moldus, évidemment, la considéraient simplement comme une boutique de toqués. Il y avait là des manuels, des grimoires, des potions, des ingrédients … Plein de trucs quoi. Je retournais souvent dans cette boutique. Le propriétaire, un petit vieux dans la soixantaine, dut le remarquer puisque la troisième fois que je mis les pieds, il vint à ma rencontre.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Oh, rien merci, je ne faisais que passer …

- Pourtant, vous venez souvent ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis rien. Il me fit ensuite signe de le suivre, ce que je fis.

Il m'emmena dans le fond du magasin où il y avait une petite pièce. Il sortit alors une baguette d'un tiroir. Je sursautai légèrement, quoique depuis que j'étais rentrée dans cette boutique, je le soupçonnai d'être un sorcier.

Il fit virevolter quelques objets en l'air, un peu pour m'impressionner. Puis, il prit ma main droite et la regarda pendant quelques minutes.

- Vous essayez de lire les lignes de ma main ?, dis-je, un peu bêtement. Je n'avais jamais aimé la divination, et encore moins les lignes de la main, à Poudlard.

- En effet. Je vois que vous vous êtes éloignés de ceux qui vous étaient chers.

- Mais de quoi vous mêlez-vous !

- Je ne veux que votre bonheur …. Miss Hermione Jane Granger.

Le fait qu'il sache mon nom sans que je ne lui ai jamais dit me terrifia un peu, mais je restai avec lui.

- Pourquoi ne retourneriez-vous pas à Londres ?

- Parce que… Ça ne sert à rien maintenant. Ils doivent m'avoir oubliée définitivement après 4 ans …

- Vous croyez vraiment ? Pourtant, vous, vous ne les avez pas oubliés.

- Ça suffit ! Laissez-moi et ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole !, criai-je. Je m'étais un peu emportée, mais ce vieil homme m'agaçait à parler comme ça de moi et d'eux.

Cette nuit-là, je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. Je n'arrêtai pas de repenser à ce qu'il m'avait dit. '' Pourquoi ne retourneriez-vous pas à Londres ? '' '' Pourquoi ne retourneriez-vous pas à Londres ? '' '' Pourquoi ne retourneriez-vous pas à Londres ? '' ….

Pourquoi oui … Je m'endormis sur cette question … Je rêvai que je retournai à Londres et que je rencontrai Harry et Ron … Et que rien n'avait changé. Ce fut sans doute le plus beau rêve depuis que je les avais quittés. Le lendemain, ma décision était prise, je retournerai à Londres. J'allai à nouveau, et pour une dernière fois, à la boutique de sorcellerie, remercier le vieil homme. J'arrivai finalement sur la petite rue. Je marchai une ou deux minutes, mais je ne vis pas la boutique. Je fis volte-face et marchai encore. 20 minutes plus tard, la boutique n'était toujours pas là. Je devais bien me rendre à l'évidence, elle avait complètement disparu.

Un mois me suffit pour mettre en ordre toutes mes affaires, pour quitter mon travail, vendre mon appartement, vendre mes meubles, etc. Pourtant, je ne partis que trois mois plus tard.

Me trouver un appartement à Londres fut bien plus difficile que je ne le croyais. J'habitai donc dans un hôtel le premier mois, mais heureusement, je trouvai un petit appartement pas trop cher sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de gens qui passaient sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Je trouvai un travail très rapidement, au Ministère. On m'engagea comme secrétaire d'un sorcier plutôt important, mais dont j'oubliais tout le temps le nom. J'avais un bon salaire et je m'en réjouissais. De plus, j'étais contente d'être revenue à Londres, je me sentais chez moi ici, du moins, plus qu'en Normandie en quatre ans. Je n'avais pas encore revu Harry et Ron, ni personne d'autre que je connaissais et ça m'allait pour l'instant. Je n'étais pas encore prête à revoir tout ce monde … Ou du moins, le pensai-je. J'étais loin d'imaginer ce qu'il allait m'arriver par un beau jeudi 4 octobre …

* * *

_La fin du chapitre est un peu brusque et bizarre, mais bon _

_Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du Début )_

_Miss Granger Weasley_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :)_

_Ça me fait vraiment plaisir _

_Pour te répondre, Chaos, hé bien, si Hermione est connue à Poudlard pour son ''intelligence'', elle n'est pas vraiment connue par tous et toutes._

_En espérant que la suite vous plaira !_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, depuis mars, l'inspiration me manquait, mais comme les vacances arrivent, je devrais pouvoir écrire une bonne partie de la fic _

_Le caractère des personnages peut paraître bizarre, enfin, je les ai un peu changé, pour le besoin de la cause désolée --' _

_Je n'inclus pas ce qui s'est passé dans le septième livre. Je n'ai lu qu'une petite partie et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir changé, bien involontairement, car j'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans le septième, les choses. Je vous prierai de ne rien dire dans les commentaires, par respect. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ! _

_Miss Granger Weasley_

**Chapitre deux**

**Rencontre inattendue**

_« Tututututututututuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. »_

Automatiquement, je bouchai mes oreilles avec mes mains. Il était grand temps que je m'achète un nouveau réveille-matin, ou du moins, que j'essaie de le faire sonner moins fort … Je m'enfouis la tête sous les oreillers, puis, sorti une main de sous mes couvertures et j'essayais ensuite de trouver mon réveille-matin à tâtons. Quand je l'eus trouvé, j'appuyai sur le bouton pour le faire taire. Puis, je m'étirai, un peu comme un chat au réveil. Mes yeux avaient de la misère à rester ouverts. J'étais rentrée tard hier soir, car Mr. DelMontel, tel ainsi le nom de la personne dont j'étais secrétaire, m'avait chargé de faire un tas de choses plus fatigantes et longues les une que les autres. Je devais maintenant être à 9 heures à mon poste, déjà en train de travailler …

Je me levai et descendit l'escalier, pour ensuite me diriger vers la cuisine. Je pris un bol et sortis une boîte de céréales, ainsi qu'un pot de lait. Je m'installai à table. Je versai mon lait et mes céréales dans mon bol, puis, m'aperçu que j'avais oublié une cuillère.

- Accio cuillère.

Je commençai ensuite mon déjeuner, puis, m'habillai tout tranquillement.

Je pris, comme à chaque jour de la semaine, le métro, un moyen de transport des Moldus, pour me rendre au Ministère.

Ce jour-là, j'étais arrivée la première au bureau. J'avais ensuite accroché mon manteau sur un crochet et avais pris ma place, derrière une montagne de papiers de toutes les couleurs.

à peine avais-je eu le temps de trier la paperasse que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Je tournai la tête, bien que je sache pertinemment bien qui entrait dans la pièce.

- Tiens … Matinale aujourd'hui, Granger …

Je serrai les dents.

- Je suis toujours matinale, tu aurais dû le remarquer avec le temps …

J'hésitai, puis ajoutai :

- Ephraïm.

Il travaillait pour le même patron que moi et dans la même pièce, donc, nous nous croisions tout le temps. Dès qu'on me le présenta, je trouvai tout de suite son prénom magnifique … Malheureusement, je m'aperçu plus que rapidement que son nom ne s'accordait pas avec sa personne. Depuis qu'il avait appris que j'étais une « Sang-de-bourbe », il n'arrêtait pas de se penser supérieur, me donnant des ordres à l'occasion, ou encore, me charriant. Il m'appelait tout le temps par mon nom de famille, ce qui avait tendance à m'exaspérer un peu.

Il m'ignora superbement et s'assit à son bureau, juste à côté du mien. Son travail était identique au mien, à quelques exceptions près. La première heure se déroulait assez bien, sans accrochage. Je craignais surtout la prochaine heure à venir. Durant cette heure, il était parfaitement réveillé et me beuglait des ordres …

Je griffonnais quelques mots sur des papiers en les triant quand le son de sa voix se fit à nouveau entendre :

- Va porter ça au bureau 307, à Mr. Jones. [ NdL : Petite dédicace à Steph

Je me levai, le visage glacé par la frustration et pris rapidement l'enveloppe qu'il me tendait.

- C'est au troisième étage, me dit-il.

- Je le sais très bien, merci, dis-je sèchement.

Il eut un léger sourire en coin, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi féroces.

Je sortis de mon bureau et montai d'un étage. Je sillonnai longtemps dans les couloirs avant d'apercevoir le numéro de bureau 305. Puis, 307. Je cognai, puis entrai. Soudainement, tout mon corps se glaça. Devant moi se tenait une personne … À la chevelure rousse. Cette chevelure, je l'aurai reconnue entre mille. Quoique ses cheveux eussent un peu poussé … Mais cela ne changeait rien, je savais bien qui était cette personne. J'avançai lentement et à petits pas. Je déposai l'enveloppe sur un bureau vide et dit un faible :

« C'est pour Mr. Jones » , puis je fis volte-face, prête à retourner à mon bureau. Je marchai rapidement. Je croisai les doigts pour que cette personne reste de dos, le temps que je sorte de ce bureau.

- Hermione. Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas reconnu ta voix ?

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je me retournai tranquillement. Ginny Weasley me faisait face, les poings sur ses hanches, comme sa mère le faisait si souvent auparavant.

**Chemin de Traverse, Florian Fortarôme**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux était sagement assis, sur la terrasse, mangeant lentement un sundae. Un autre sundae était disposé devant lui, mais, de toute évidence, personne ne l'avait entamé encore. Soudainement, un autre jeune homme, au cheveu brun cette fois-ci, apparut devant la table. Il sourit rapidement à son ami et lui adressa un bref bonjour, avant de s'asseoir.

- Ah, tiens, merci pour le sundae, vieux !, dit-il.

Le roux se contenta de hocher la tête, comme pour dire : '' Ce n'est rien voyons, après tout ce que tu m'as acheté ! '' .

- Alors, ça va bien ?, demanda le brun.

- Oui plutôt, bien que je sois sur une affaire plutôt difficile … Je devrais m'en sortir !, dit le roux en étirant les lèvres, de façon à faire un sourire forcé.

- Ron …

- Quoi ? C'est vrai quoi ! C'est pas comme si j'étais crétin ! Et puis, c'est toi qui m'a donné cette mission, tu savais que j'en étais capable, non ?, dit-il, un peu énervé.

- Non. En fait, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il allait te falloir faire. Je n'avais qu'une brève idée … Mais si jamais tu as besoin d'aide … Tu me le dis ? Je t'aiderai !

- Quoi ? Non !, s'exclama Ron, indignée.

Il parut soudainement plus froid, plus distant. Son ami brun le remarqua aussitôt.

- Hum, excuse-moi, j'ai manqué de tact …

Silence. Les deux jeunes hommes mangeaient leurs sundaes, sans faire attention au silence pesant. Ce fut Ron qui brisa la glace.

- À part ça, toi ça va ?

- Oh … Oui. Ginny nous a trouvé un nouvel appartement … Sur le chemin de Traverse. L'ancien était trop petit, avec tous les objets qu'on avait !, répondit le brun, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Humm, bien. Tu vas la demander en mariage ?, demanda-t-il, d'une voix soudainement plus aigue.

Son ami brun faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de noix dans son sundae. Il vira rouge.

- Harry ! Ça va ?

Le dénommé Harry hocha la tête, ayant retrouvé sa couleur normale.

- Alors ?, dit Ron.

Harry observa longuement son ami. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Ron aurait pu lui demander ça. Après tout, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était certain qu'il se posait la question depuis longtemps, et qu'il voulait lui demander, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé.

Pour toute réponse, Harry dit un faible : '' Euuuh … '' . En fait, il connaissait la réponse. Il y avait souvent pensé. Mais même si Ginny lui disait souvent qu'elle l'aimait … Voudrait-elle partager sa vie avec lui ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas l'épouser ? Et lui, était-il prêt pour le mariage ? Il n'était pas très âgé …

Sortant de sa trêverie, il regarda Ron et haussa les épaules. Ron considéra cela comme la fin de la discussion.

- Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé ton rendez-vous hier soir ?, demanda Harry.

- Bof … Elle est trop bavarde et ce qu'elle dit est totalement inintéressant. Et elle est moche finalement. Ses cheveux blonds ont l'air trop décoloré. Et puis, elle est trop bête, dit sèchement Ron.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête. Évidemment qu'elle était bête. Ron trouvait toutes les filles bêtes, stupides, idiotes. Sauf _elle_. Évidemment … Comment paraître intelligente après Hermione ? Ah, Hermione ! Comme Ron lui avait parlé d'elle quand elle était partie sans rien laisser ! On aurait dit que son absence le rendait encore plus crétin, plus amoureux. Il n'avait pas clairement dit à Harry qu'il aimait Hermione, mais Harry s'en était bien rendu compte, enfin, il avait remarqué ça vers leur sixième année d'étude.

- Tu crois qu'Hermione reviendra un jour ?, demanda Ron, comme s'il avait deviné à quoi pensait Harry en ce moment-même.

Harry hocha la tête, bien qu'il n'en était pas très convaincu. Après tout, pourquoi reviendrait-elle ? Elle avait dû refaire sa vie, complètement, oublié ses amis, oublié Harry, Ginny, Ron …Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Oh, je dois y aller ! On se revoit au travail demain ?, dit Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Ron. Ah au fait, maman voudrait t'inviter à souper vendredi soir, viens si tu peux … Ce sera un souper de famille, tout le monde viendra !

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, puis, se transporta.

Ron secoua la tête. Ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer … Il finit son sundae, bien à contrecœur, puis se rendit dans son petit appartement sur le chemin du Traverse (NdL : oui, c'est populaire là-bas XD). Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadre suspendu en haut de sa cheminée. C'était une photo du ''trio'' , comme ils aimaient s'appeler, Harry, Hermione et lui, à la fin de leur septième année … Ils avaient l'air si heureux, sans avoir à soucier du futur … Il se laissa tomber sur son divan noir et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­Bureau de Mr. Jones, local 307**

Je fus incapable de rien dire. Je sentais bien que si je commençais à parler, tout ce que je dirais serait « Euh ... Euh … » et voilà, ce n'est pas tellement génial. J'eus un sourire forcé.

- Ginny … Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois.

- Toi non plus.

Je fus frappée par la dureté de sa voix, mais pas très étonnée. Après tout, en quittant l'Angleterre, je l'avais aussi quittée, sans rien lui dire de mes intentions. À cette pensée, je ressentis une pointe de culpabilité …

- Écoute Ginny, je …

- Hermione, je veux bien entendre toutes les excuses du monde, mais cela ne changera jamais le passé …, me coupa-t-elle, me regardant dans les yeux si froidement.

Comme un geste automatique, je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux afin des les envoyer vers l'arrière.

- Je peux comprendre que tu sois un peu en colère contre moi, mais …

Je me rendis soudainement compte qu'il était beaucoup plus difficile d'avouer la cause de mon déménagement. Pourtant, en revenant à Londres, je n'avais cessé de penser à la manière dont j'aurai pu leur en parler … À Ginny, Harry, Ron … Tout le monde quoi. Mais les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Je fus prise d'une terrible envie de pleurer … À ma grande déception, Ginny ne faisait rien. Elle me regardait, attendait la suite de mon histoire, attendait mes explications. Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et cela ne me disait rien de bon. Ne fait-on pas cela lorsqu'on est embêté, impatient, voir un peu en colère ?

- Ginny, je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi je suis partie, en fait … Oui, je le pourrais, mais c'est dur et ...

- C'est mon frère, c'est ça ? C'est Ron ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Un faible rire sortit de ma gorge, mais je ne trouvais pas cela très drôle, en fait.

- Oui, entre autres … Lui et Harry. Tu sais, on avait commencé à partager un appartement, mais c'était l'enfer … Et puis, j'avais besoin de prendre de l'air, de m'éloigner …

- De Ron, dit la rouquine, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione soupira, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non … De tout le monde. Je suis vraiment désolée de mon départ, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je n'aurai sans doute pas dû dire cela, car le sourire malicieux qu'elle affichait disparut aussitôt.

- Pas le choix ? PAS LE CHOIX ? HERMIONE GRANGER, TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ?, cria-t-elle. T'étais pas obligée de déménager à l'autre bout du monde ! T'aurais pu de prendre un autre appartement, t'aurais pu leur dire c'qu'y allait pas ! Mais non ! Au lieu de ça, t'as choisi de fuir ! Fuir parce que tu n'es pas capable d'affronter les autres ! Parce que t'es trop faible ! Parce que c'est tellement plus facile de fuir !

Je sentais qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : me gifler. Je l'aurais parfaitement compris si elle aurait décidé de le faire. Mais elle se calma un peu et ne me gifla pas. Elle me tourna simplement le dos. Je compris que toute tentative de discussion était impensable. Je lui tournai donc le dos aussi et sortit de ce bureau. Ce n'est quand dans le corridor que des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Mais … Après tout, je l'avais bien mérité non ?

Je m'effondrai sur le plancher, laissant couler mes larmes. Cependant, je me relevai rapidement et essuyai mes larmes. Qu'est-ce que Ginny avait dit ? Que j'étais trop faible ? Je retournai à mon bureau, après m'être assurée que toute trace de larmes n'était plus.

Dès que je poussai la porte du bureau, Ephraïm m'attaqua (NDL : Au sens figuré, bien sûr )

- C'était bien long remettre ces documents à Mr. Jones …, dit-il, d'un ton hargneux.

Je l'ignorai et passai devant lui, mais il me rattrapa par le bras et rapprocha dangereusement son visage du mien. J'essayai de me défaire de son emprise, mais il me tenait trop fort.

- Quand je te parle, tu me réponds, c'est clair, Granger ?, me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. - Hmmm…, dis-je pour toute réponse.

Il me lâcha soudainement, me poussant vers mon bureau. Je lui jeta un regard noir, bien qu'il était de dos. Comme je le haïssais …

Lorsque je m'assis, je remarqua un nouveau dossier qui n'était pas là avant que je parte porter l'enveloppe à Mr. Jones.

- C'est quoi ce dossier ?, demandai-je à Ephraïm. - Du boulot en plus, me dit-il sèchement. - Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi ? - Parce que j'ai d'autres choses à faire. - Hé bien moi aussi, figure-toi !, vociférai-je, en colère. - C'est n'est pas mon problème.

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit, me laissant avec ma colère. Décidément, ce n'était pas mon jour de chance …

_Alors ? C'est bien, c'est nul ? _

_Comme la rentrée scolaire approche, je ne sais pas trop si je vais avoir le temps d'écrire, mais comme j'ai plusieurs idées, je vais essayer de me dépêcher ;p _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

**Vendredi soir, chemin menant au Terrier. **

Main dans la main, ils avançaient tranquillement vers la grande maison. Lui contemplait ses cheveux roux flamboyant et elle, la maison dans laquelle elle avait habitée et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Prise d'une soudaine envie inexplicable, il embrassa ses cheveux. Ginny se retourna, souriante et Harry en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement. Pourtant, Harry sentait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait présente, qu'elle pensait à autre chose et ça, depuis hier soir … Mais ne lui en parla pas.

- Ta nièce sera là ?, demanda Harry.

- Oui, je crois bien. George m'a dit qu'elle avait gagné en maturité, depuis la dernière fois !, dit Ginny, rieuse.

Harry rit aussi, comment oublier la petite scène que la jeune Weasley avait fait quelques mois auparavant ?

_ Flash-back _

_- Annah !, disait George d'une voix plus forte qu'à l'habitude. Annah, viens ici tout de suite ! _

_Mais l'enfant de 3 ans n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. _

_- Naan ! Veux pas veni' à tabe ! N'aime pas les trucs jaunes !, disait Annah. Elle frappa le sol avec ses deux jambes, comme si elle courait, mais tout en restant à la même place, faisant un bruit épouvantable. Elle se mit à crier et à pleurer en même temps. _

_Voyant que son mari allait se mettre en colère, Sheila, la femme de George, posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son mari afin de l'apaiser un peu et parti s'occuper de la fillette. La mère et l'enfant partirent un peu plus loin, le temps de calme la petite. _

_- Ah parfois, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Sheila ! Elle a un véritable talent quand il s'agit de calmer Annah … , avait grogné George. Visiblement, ce genre de scène arrivait souvent dans la maison de George et Sheila Weasley. George se sentait plus mal à l'aise, ce qui étonna grandement Harry puisqu'il n'aurait jamais cru que lui, puisse être mal à l'aise dans quelconque situation. Mais il fallait bien dire que depuis sa rencontre avec Sheila, il était devenu quelqu'un de très différent, beaucoup plus mature et responsable. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait arrêté de faire des farces, oh non ! D'ailleurs, les deux jumeaux continuaient à faire marcher leur magasin de Farces & Attrapes, qui faisait autant de profit qu'au début, sinon plus. Leur magie étant rendue beaucoup plus perfectionnée, ils pouvaient donner du temps à de nouvelles inventions, encore plus incroyables que les anciennes. _

_Finalement, Sheila et Annah revinrent à peine deux minutes plus tard. La fillette affichait un sourire penaud, alors que sa mère affichait un petit sourire triomphant. Tout de suite, la fillette sauta dans les bras de son père et lui fit un gros câlin. Cette scène avait particulièrement ému Ginny et Harry, qui se sentait soudainement de trop. Mais la petite Annah redescendu des genoux de son père et parti s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. La suite du repas se passa sans accroche et Annah mangea les « trucs jaunes », à savoir, des poivrons jaunes et oranges. _

_ Fin du flash-back _

Ils arrivèrent devant le Terrier et entrèrent sans cogner. Tout le monde était déjà arrivé, ce qui n'étonna pas Harry puisque Ginny avait mis un temps fou à se préparer. Molly Weasley arriva aussitôt et les embrassa tous les deux bien fort. Elle avait toujours apprécié Harry et le fait qu'il sorte avec sa fille, son unique fille, l'avait grandement réjouie. Harry lui souria.

- Bonjour Mme Weasley, vous allez bien ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix polie.

- Harry ! Cesse donc de m'appeler ainsi ! Je t'ai dit des millions de fois de m'appeler par mon prénom, Molly.

Ginny émit un petit rire.

- Bien, bien, si cela peut vous faire plaisir … Molly, dit Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Voilà qui est mieux mon garçon ! Bon, je vous laisse faire le tour, je crois que vous connaissez tout le monde !

Sur ce, elle partit rejoindre son mari, en grande discussion avec Remus Lupin. Harry fut surpris de le voir ici, Ron n'avait-il pas dit que c'était un souper de famille ? Il haussa légèrement les épaules. Il prit la main de Ginny qu'il avait lâché et salua les personnes présentes. Fred et sa petite-amie depuis 3 ans déjà, une charmante sorcière aux cheveux blonds qui répondait au nom de Rosie. Ils croisèrent ensuite Bill et Fleur. Tous deux les saluèrent chaleureusement (cela faisait environ un an qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus), même Ginny qui n'appréciait pas Fleur au début de sa relation avec Bill, et entamèrent la conversation. Et Harry remarqua alors le gros ventre de Fleur, enceinte visiblement. Il sursauta légèrement, car il n'avait pas vu cela dès le début, pourtant, cela paraissait beaucoup. Fleur lui souria.

- Oui, je suis enceinte, dit-elle d'une voix très joyeuse.

- Félicitation , dirent Harry et Ginny au couple.

Bill et Fleur leur sourirent.

- Et c'est prévu pour quand ?, demanda Ginny.

- Dans 5 mois, répondit Bill.

- 5 mois ?, répéta Ginny. Pourtant …

- Oui, je sais, je suis grosse, dit Fleur en riant. Elle fit un léger clin d'œil à Ginny. Harry fut surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi. Voyons, rien n'était plus normal d'être grosse lorsqu'on attend un enfant, non ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui elle ne trouvait pas ça normal. Les trois Weasley (NdL : car Fleur en est un maintenant n'est-ce pas ? ) regardèrent Harry, qui était perplexe.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi vous me regardez tous avec ce petit sourire ?, demanda-t-il.

- Arry voyons ! Lorsqu'on est grosse comme moi quand on est enceinte, c'est normalement dans le dernier mois, dit lentement Fleur.

- Aah … Il est prématuré, c'est cela ?, demanda le jeune homme brun.

C'en fut trop pour Ginny qui éclata carrément de rire.

- C'est parce qu'on attend des jumeaux, dit Bill, toujours très sérieux.

Harry se sentit soudainement très stupide. Bien sûr. Des jumeaux. Ça prend beaucoup plus de place, c'est logique … Il rougit légèrement, mais Ginny lui fit un bisou pour la joue, comme pour le « pardonner ».

- On va continuer notre tournée de bonjours nous, alors … On se revoit au souper , dit Ginny. Et ils partirent. Ils tombèrent directement sur Ron. Qui n'avait pas l'air du tout d'aller bien. Il avait le dos voûté, un sourire inexistant, de gros cernes en dessous des yeux et le teint maladif.

- Salut, vieux, dit lentement Ron à Harry. Salut Ginny, dit-il, tout aussi lentement, à sa sœur pour lui faire un court câlin.

Sans que Harry ou Ginny puisse dire quelque chose, il rajouta :

- J'm'en vais chercher quelque chose à manger …

Et partit tout de suite. Harry échangea un regard inquiet avec Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu rendre Ron dans un tel état ?

- Ne pense pas trop à lui, Harry, tu vas gâcher ta soirée … Et puis, il va s'en remettre, comme toujours … , lui souffla Ginny à l'oreille.

- Hmm … Quand même, je peux pas le laisse dans ce état, c'est mon meilleur ami …

Pour toute réponse, Ginny l'embrassa.

- Hé, je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'y penser, c'est un grand garçon maintenant.

Harry lui souria faiblement et se promit de plus parler de Ron, enfin, de son état, à Ginny durant cette soirée. Par la suite, ils croisèrent George et Sheila, ainsi que la petite Annah qui avait bien poussé depuis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Tata Ginny, Annah ? Et à Tonton Harry ?, dit George.

Ginny se pencha et prit la fillette dans ses bras, qui lui fit un gros bisou bien baveux sur la joue.

- Bonjour, Tata Ginny !, s'écria la petite, faisant retourner quelques têtes vers le petit groupe. Ginny lui sourit et dit :

- Bonjour, Annah. Alors, c'était ton anniversaire mardi passé ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Vui ! J'ai eu quatre ans ! Je suis g'ande maintenant !, babilla la petite.

- Oui, ma puce. Et tu sais quoi ? Tonton Harry et Tata Ginny ont apporté un cadeau pour toi. Est-ce que tu le veux tout de suite ?

- Oui , dit la fillette avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin.

Harry sortit de sa poche un paquet dont l'emballage était froissé. Il le tendit à Annah qui le prit immédiatement et lui souria.

- Ça s'est un peu froissé pendant le voyage, mais c'est ce qui a à l'intérieur qui devrait d'intéresser, s'excusa Harry, toujours en souriant.

La fillette déballa rapidement son cadeau, sous les regards attendris des jeunes adultes. Un petit cri de surprise se fit entendre.

- Oooh, méci! Bocou bocou !, dit Annah. Elle fit un autre gros bisou sur la joue de sa tante, puis Ginny passa Annah à Harry et la fillette lui réserva le même traitement. Elle tenait dans ses mains une jolie poupée moldue, ce qu'elle ne possédait pas, car ses parents ne voulaient que des jouets sorciers.

- Je vais l'appeler … Keske je peux lui donner comme nom maman ?

- C'est toi qui décides, mon ange, lui répondit Sheila.

- Oh je sais ! Elle s'appele Jenna !, dit fièrement Annah. Je peux aller jouer avec elle sur le sofa, papa ?, dit-elle en pointa le divan près de la fenêtre.

- Oui, bien sûr, ma puce, lui dit son père, tout en la reprenant des bras d'Harry pour aller la déposer sur le sofa en question. Il revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, dit Sheila de sa voix douce.

- Oui, vraiment, Annah était aux anges lorsque je l'ai laissé sur le divan, ajouta George.

- Voyons, ça nous fait grandement plaisir, n'est-ce pas Harry ?, lâcha Ginny.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, il cherchait quelqu'un parmi tous ces gens.

- N'est-ce pas Harry ?, répéta Ginny, mais un peu plus fort.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Ginny soupira.

- La poupée. Ça nous fait plaisir de l'offrir à Annah.

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr !, s'exclama Harry, un peu plus rouge qu'à l'habitude.

- Qui cherchais-tu ?, demanda Ginny, ce qui n'aida pas Harry à retrouver sa couleur normale.

- Personne voyons … J'étais simplement dans la lune, pardon, mentit-il.

- Harry …, commença Ginny, le jetant un regard du genre : « Tu-me-prends-pour-une-idiote-ou-quoi? Dis-moi-tout-de-suite-c'était-qui-sinon … » .

- Bon ok, je cherchais Ron, avoua Harry.

- Je t'ai dit de pas y faire attention !, s'écria Ginny.

- Mais, bon sang, Ginny ! C'est mon meilleur ami, comment veux-tu que j'ignore ça ?, vociféra Harry.

- Ah oui, vous avez remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien ce soir ?, demanda George.

- Oui, répondit sèchement Harry.

- Il est arrivé ici comme ça, pourtant, Molly lui a parlé hier et elle dit qu'il semblait dans son état… , révéla Sheila.

- Oui, moi aussi, je lui ai parlé hier soir, leur apprit Harry. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui être arrivé. Peut-être est-ce la mission dont il était chargé ? Après tout, personne n'a dit qu'être un Auror était facile. Il s'éloigna avec Ginny et lui fit part de ses pensées. Ginny le va les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, bien sûr, Harry …, dit-elle, très sérieuse. Pourtant, on pouvait y déceler une petite nuance ironique. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

- Quoi ? Tu crois pas que ce soit ça ?, demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, je crois, que depuis longtemps déjà, depuis quelques années, Ron ne va déjà pas bien, répondit-elle.

Harry était perplexe. Personne de sa famille n'était mort, personne de sa famille n'avait déménagé trop, sauf Charlie qui restait toujours en Roumanie, personne … Oh ! Personne de sa famille, non. Ce qu'il avait pu être idiot !

- Ah ouais d'accord, Hermione …, grommela-t-il. Ne peut-il pas l'oublier un peu, parfois ? Il a bien vu qu'elle ne reviendra pas !, vociféra-t-il, quelque peu en colère contre ses deux meilleurs amis. Ginny lui pressa légèrement l'avant-bras, ce qui eut l'effet immédiat de l'apaiser.

- Elle a sûrement beaucoup changé. Physique et moralement, murmura Harry.

- Oh non, vraiment pas !, répondit Ginny.

- Quoi ? Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'était promis de n'en parler à personne. N'aurait-elle pas dû se taire ? Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Elle se décida alors à lui dire la vérité, après tout, Harry avait bien le droit de savoir, non ? Elle prit une grande respiration.

- Hermione est revenue. Je l'ai vu. Je travaillais dans le bureau de Mr. Jones et elle est arrivée, en prétextant avoir des documents pour lui. Elle m'a sûrement alors reconnu, mais n'a rien dit. Elle a déposé les documents, enfin, je ne la voyais toujours pas, car j'étais de dos. Évidemment, j'avais reconnu sa voix. Et … Ensuite, on a un peu discuté, raconta-t-elle. Enfin, moi, je lui ai plutôt crié contre. J'étais tellement fâchée contre elle ! Mais en même …

Elle éclata en sanglots, ce qui déchira Harry. Comme il détestait la voir pleurer ! Il la prit rapidement dans ses bras. La tête de la rouquine se posa alors sur l'épaule de son ami, mouillant son chandail, s'en voulant de pleurer. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait même pas elle-même pourquoi elle pleurait … Est-ce dû au fait d'avoir revu Hermione qui l'avait affecté ? Peut-être est-ce une des raisons. Mais quelles étaient les autres raisons dans ce cas-ci ? Il était vrai qu'elle était devenue plus émotive ces temps-ci, mais pourquoi ?

Elle se décolla d'Harry, qui l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura un : « Je t'aime », à l'oreille, qui eut le don de la faire rougir et rire en même temps.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à Ron ?, demanda Harry, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Non. Après tout, Hermione est très bien capable de venir annoncer son retour toute seule, c'est une grande fille maintenant, ricana Ginny.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de discuter et changea totalement de sujet en proposant de rentrer.

- Quoi ? Mais on a même pas vu tout le monde !, gémit Ginny.

- D'accord, on va à la rencontre de tout le monde et puis, après, on part, c'est bien?, suggéra Harry.

- Très bien, accepta Ginny.

Ils saluèrent donc quelques personnes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues, puis, sortirent. Ils virent alors une grande table où une dizaine de plats différents étaient disposés, comme un buffet. Ils ne s'échangèrent qu'un seul regard, puis, se précipitèrent vers la grande table, afin d'y remplir une bonne assiette bien généreuse, qu'ils finirent en quelques minutes à peine. Comme il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux à l'extérieur, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et tombèrent immédiatement sur Nymphadora Tonks, qui tenait une petite fille de 2 ans environ dans ses bras.

- Tonks!, s'écria Ginny, bien que son nom n'était plus Tonks dorénavant, mais bien Nymphadora Lupin. Comment vas-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

- Très bien, et vous ?, dit-elle en souriant. Ah, au fait, je vous présente Adélaïde, ma fille, ainsi que celle de Remus. Elle a deux ans, leur annonça-t-elle, toute souriante.

- Adélaïde ? Cela ne fait un peu … Français ? Vieux temps ? Et quelque peu... excentrique ?, dit Harry.

- Oui, je sais, souffla Tonks. On m'a fait beaucoup de remarque du style : « Quoi ? Adélaïde? Alors que tu te plaignais de Nymphadora! Et blablabla… », Bref, vous voyez le genre.

Ginny bâilla.

- On comptait justement s'en aller nous … Je crois que vous devriez faire de même, la petite s'endort dans tes bras Tonks …, murmura Harry.

Tonks acquiesça et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Ginny reprit la main d'Harry, puis, le petit couple partit, vers leur appartement, en transplanant, bien entendu.

Sur le chemin de Traverse, petit appartement 

Allongée sur mon lit, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je revoyais sans cesse le visage de Ginny en colère, je me répétais ses paroles sans cesse. Je n'avais pas l'esprit tranquille, ça non ! Mais que devais-je faire ? Me réfugier et tirer un trait sur mon passé ? C'était complètement impossible ! Mais si je retournais vers les autres … Qu'est-ce qu'y me dit qu'ils ne vont pas me faire une crise « à la Ginny » ? Bon, il est vrai que Ginny est unique en son genre. Les autres n'ont certainement pas ce même caractère. Prenons Harry par exemple. C'est sûr que lui, il ne fera pas une crise comme cela. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comme il réagirait. S'il est fâché, c'est clair qu'il va prendre ses distances, se montrer froid et peut-être m'engueuler un peu. Ron ? Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Les autres ? Bof. Je ne suis pas certaine que mon départ les ait vraiment bouleversés. Je crois qu'ils vont plutôt être content de me revoir, mais pas frustrés de mon départ. Quoique, peut-être un peu. Sûrement Mrs. Weasley. Ah mon dieu ! Il ne faut absolument pas que je la rencontre tout de suite, elle serait capable de faire bien pire que Ginny ! Bon, alors, la première personne à aller voir serait normalement Harry. Ça devrait être plutôt facile. Enfin, plus facile que Ron ou Mrs. Weasley ou encore n'importe qui d'autre. C'est décidé, je prendrai contact avec Harry le plus tôt possible. Est-il encore Auror ? Je pourrais peut-être demander à Ephraïm, si il daigne ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre ... Je n'aurai qu'à faire ça demain tiens …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires ___

_Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! _

_Chaos, sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre à temps … _

_Et merci pour tes conseils et commentaires, qui sont toujours les bienvenues ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss Granger Weasley_

Ce matin-là, j'avais décidé de me lever plus tôt, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais l'intention de _faire la paix_ avec mon collègue de travail. Je m'étais endormie très tard cette nuit-là, car j'avais pensé à plusieurs façons différentes de lui sous tirer quelques informations concernant Harry. J'avais d'abord pensé à la manipulation, mais je suis certaine que je n'aurais pas été capable. Et puis, c'était plutôt stupide comme moyen. Ce n'est que très tard la nuit, je devais être très fatiguée à ce moment-là d'ailleurs, mais j'ai eu l'idée de faire la paix avec lui. Enterrer la hache de guerre. Faire comme s'il n'y avait aucune hostilité entre nous deux. Je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas être un jeu d'enfance, mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, c'est bien connu !

J'arrivai à mon bureau avec, au moins, quinze minutes d'avance. Je constatai alors avec joie qu'Ephraïm n'était pas encore arrivé. Parfait, cela me laissait du temps pour faire un peu de ménage. J'arrangeai sa paperasse pour qu'elle forme une belle pile bien droite et rangeai ses crayons dans son pot. Je nettoyai rapidement la surface et lui mit une tasse de café. À peine étais-je rassise sur mon siège qu'il entra dans la pièce. Je lui souris et lui souhaita un bon matin, auquel il répondit par un grognement. Bon, ce n'était pas gagné …

Nous parlâmes guerre durant la matinée. Je n'essayai pas de montrer aimable ou sympathique, je ne cherchais pas la conversation, cela n'aurait servi à rien. J'avais bien l'impression que l'idée de _faire la paix_ ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il ne m'avait jeté qu'un bref regard lorsqu'il avait vu son bureau un peu plus rangé, mais aucun mot de remerciement. Évidemment, il ne devait pas se douter que c'était moi et je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire.

Vers midi, l'heure de notre pause à tous les deux pour nous permettre d'aller manger un petit quelque chose, je déposai la plume avec laquelle je travaillais et éloigna mon parchemin. Puis, je me tournai vers lui.

- Bon, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes très attentivement, s'il te plaît, dis-je calmement. Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de très mauvaises bases tous les deux et …

Il ricana bêtement. Oh, comme j'aurais voulu le gifler ! Mais je devais être calme et patiente si je voulais obtenir ces informations … C'est alors qu'une pensée me traversa l'esprit. N'aurais-je pas dû lui demander directement au lieu de faire tout compliqué ? Non, évidemment, sinon, il m'aurait envoyé bouler. Et puis, sait-on jamais, peut-être que cette nouvelle amitié, enfin, j'espérais croire que ça pourrait arriver …, pourrait être sympathique.

- Donc, je pense qu'on devrait recommencer du début, oubliant les journées passées et faire comme si de rien était. Se montrer plus sympathique l'un envers l'autre. Tu vois le genre ?

- Mais oui, j'suis pas con non plus!, me répondit-il.

- Mais je le sais bien !

- T'avais plutôt l'air de parler à un enfant de 2 ans ouais …

- Bon écoute, si tu veux pas faire ce que je suggère, ok, ça me dérange pas ! Je croyais simplement que ça pourrait être plus simple pour le travail et l'atmosphère serait beaucoup plus sympathique ainsi !, déclarais-je en lui tendant la main.

Il regarda ma main avec un certain dégoût, visiblement, il hésitait, pesant le pour et le contre de ma proposition. Finalement, il dut y voir plus de bons côtés que des mauvais puisqu'il serra ma main, ce qui m'étonna grandement. Mais qui me réjouissait bien entendu !

- Très bien Gra… Hermione , me dit-il avec un sourire qui paraissait sincère.

- Bien ! On pourrait aller manger ensemble tous les deux, non ?, proposai-je en croisant mentalement les doigts pour qu'il accepte.

- Uuh …

- Comme deux collègues quoi …

- Ouais, pourquoi pas , dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il se leva et j'en fis de même. Nous partîmes donc ensemble vers l'extérieur moldu.

- Et où comptais-tu aller manger ?, me demanda-t-il.

- Oh, un petit café tout près … C'est un café moldu, mais c'est très bon !

Il grimaça légèrement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui me rendit encore plus contente. Quand il le voulait, il pouvait se montrer sympathique, c'est dingue !

Nous prîmes une table près de la fenêtre et je lui dis de ne pas utiliser de magie, très faiblement pour qu'aucun Moldu n'entende.

- Hu-hun.

Un serveur vint ensuite nous porter le menu et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la robe de sorcier d'Ephraïm, tandis que ce dernier murmurait des brefs : « Piccalilli ? C'est quoi ça ? Hein ? Hermione, je comprends pas … ». Le serveur se dépêcha de revenir vers la cuisine et je lui expliquai tout. Finalement, nous prîmes tous les deux une soupe aux champignons. Nous commençâmes à manger que quinze minutes plus tard. La soupe était délicieuse, même Ephraïm était de mon avis.

- Alors, ça fait combien de temps que tu travailles pour Mr. DelMontel ?

- Ça fera quatre ans en novembre.

- Ah ouais, tant que ça …, soufflai-je.

- Oui, bah, faut dire que c'est pas très compliqué et puis, ça paye plutôt bien !, dit-il en riant.

- Donc, tu connais pas mal de monde au ministère ?

- Tu veux rire ! Je connais plus que « pas mal de monde » !, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ah ouais … Et t'es au courant tous les potins aussi, c'est ça ?

- Ah non, quand même ! Je suis pas une fille, s'indigna-t-il. Je lui souris.

- Et tu ne sais pas si le célèbre Harry Potter travaille encore pour le ministère ?, demandai-je.

- Il occupe le même poste depuis son entré au ministère, enfin, il a monté, il est maintenant chef des Aurors … _[ NdA : Vous m'excuserez, c'est vraiment cliché et pas original comme poste, mais bon, je vois bien notre petit Harry là-dedans _ Mais il paraît qu'il ne fait presque plus de missions et qu'il donne tous aux autres …

Cette dernière révélation m'étonna. Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça avant. Mais après tout, ce n'était que des rumeurs, Ephraïm avait bien dit « il paraît ». Tiens, tiens … Si ce n'était que des rumeurs et qu'Ephraïm ne les écoutait pas, comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? J'eus un petit sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça au juste ?, me dit-il, un peu bêtement.

- Je voulais juste savoir … C'est normal non … Il y a sûrement pas mal de monde qui se demandent ce que le « Survivant » est devenu …

Il ne parut pas très convaincu et je jugeai alors qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

- Et sinon, tu as de la famille ? Des frères et sœurs ?

- Ouais, un frère plus vieux que moi.

J'acquiesçai, puis, regarda ma montre.

- On devrait peut-être y aller …

Il se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la porte de la sortie.

- Attends, il faut payer d'abord … Enfin, vas-y, je vais payer …

- Non, c'est bon, je vais payer, dit-il en revenant vers moi.

- T'as que de l'argent sorcier …

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai … Si tu veux, je te donne l'équivalent rendu au bureau !

- Non, ça va …

Je déposai le montant exact sur la table et nous retournâmes vers le bureau. Nous reprîmes notre travail là où nous l'avions laissé, sans se parler. Ephraïm semblait plutôt préoccupé mentalement, alors, je ne lui parla pas. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se mit à ricaner bêtement, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Je n'y fis pas attention et continua mon travail.

- Je sais qui tu es, chantonna-t-il. Je leva enfin les yeux de mon parchemin.

- Huh, je te demande pardon ?

- Oui, oui, dit-il, moqueur. La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter.

J'haussai les épaules. Oui, d'accord, il savait que j'étais sa meilleure amie et puis ?

- Et tu sais ce que je pense ?

Je fis non de la tête. Il se leva et s'accota sur mon bureau.

- Que tu n'es qu'une horrible menteuse. Que tu voulais simplement savoir où Potter était rendu maintenant. Que tu t'en foutais complètement de faire la paix avec moi. Quoique, ça, ce ne me dérange moins. Mais tout de même … Hermione Granger, vous êtes une personne tout à fait détestable.

- Tu penses ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et tu sais quoi aussi ? Je déteste ton visage. Et c'est pour ça que je vais porter plainte à M. DelMontel. Pour l'encourager à te renvoyer …

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît … Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent et aucune étude secondaire faite …

- C'est bien dommage … Mais je déteste les menteurs. Et menteuses. De plus que les Moldus.

- Bon, écoute, je comprends que tu sois fâché, mais … Enfin, ok, au départ, je voulais des informations sur Harry, c'est vrai … Mais le dîner ensemble et se montrer plus gentil l'un envers l'autre, c'était bien non ? C'était plus chaleureux, plus sympathique, tu trouves pas ? Ok, c'était stupide d'arriver à mes fins de cette manière … Mais je ne le regrette pas maintenant, parce que j'ai pu remarquer que tu étais plus aimable que je ne l'aurais cru … Et … J'aimerais bien conserver cela. Cette presque nouvelle amitié si on peut dire.

Il ricana à nouveau.

- Mais les amis ne se disent pas de mensonges, Granger …

Hum, mauvais présage, il m'appelait à nouveau par mon nom de famille …

- Mais comme je me sens d'âme généreuse aujourd'hui, je vais t'accorder une dernière chance. Après ça, je reprends mes vieilles habitudes et aucun mot de sympathique ne sortira de ma bouche, du moins, aucun pour toi, est-ce bien compris ?

- Oui. Me pardonnes-tu alors ?

- Oui, oui, c'est du passé, nous sommes amis non ? Et les amis se font confiance !

Il me sourit. J'étais perplexe : je ne savais pas du tout comment prendre ce changement de comportement.

- Ouais, d'accord, je vois … Tu es mélangée ? Oh, ça se comprend très bien. Je suis d'humeur très changeante, tu le remarqueras bien assez tôt … Mais bon, cessons de parler de moi ! Toi, comment vas-tu faire pour reprendre contact avec Potter ?

-Premièrement, son nom, c'est Harry, deuxièmement, je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à partager ma vie privée, ce qui fait que troisièmement, tu te mêles de ce qui te regarde ! Et non, nous ne sommes pas des amis en ce moment, OK ?

- Tu peux peut-être lui envoyer une lettre pour commencer.

Il n'avait rien compris.

- Mais ça va, fiche-moi la paix !!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Malgré son départ, je ne pus reprendre mon travail. Il avait marqué un point. Comment allais-je faire pour reprendre contact avec Harry ? Je pourrais lui envoyer une lettre comme Ephraïm l'avait suggéré … Oui, cela me semblait une bonne idée ! Je commençai donc à écrire cette fameuse lettre. Oh, rien de très intéressant, je lui disais simplement que j'étais revenue, que j'étais désolée de mon départ précipité et que je voulais le revoir, seul. J'ensorcelai ensuite le papier pour que personne d'autres puisse lire la lettre et transforma le parchemin en avion de papier. Je l'ensorcelai à nouveau pour qu'il se dirige vers le bureau des Aurors et après, je puis enfin travailler.

Il ne me resta plus qu'à attendre …

Deux jours plus tard 

Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle d'Harry et cela m'énervait au plus haut point. Avait-il simplement reçu ma lettre ? Peut-être avait-elle été interceptée … Mais j'avais ensorcelé le papier, seul Harry pouvait ouvrir la lettre. Du moins, il était le seul à pouvoir la lire le premier. Après, n'importe qui pouvait la lire … Mais cela ne changeait absolument rien, si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait lue, Harry l'avait d'abord lue ! Cela n'avait aucun sens … Peut-être ne voulait-il pas me revoir. Ce que j'avais craint.

J'étais complètement obsédée par cette lettre. Je n'arrivais pas à bien travailler. Je ne m'endormais que très tard, ou plutôt, très tôt le matin. Et je travaillais à neuf heures. Aller Harry, ce n'est qu'une lettre, qu'une réponse …

J'avais décidé que s'il ne me répondait pas dans trois jours, j'irais le voir dans son bureau. D'accord, peut-être quatre jours. Ou cinq. Ok, laissons-lui le temps de se remettre de mon retour. Dans une semaine, j'irais le voir. Non. Ça n'avait pas de bon sens ! Je ne pourrais jamais tenir une semaine à ce rythme …

Il était maintenant trois heures de l'après-midi. J'avais autant de travail à faire que j'en avais au début de la matinée. Autrement dit, je n'avais rien fait. Ou presque. Encore des heures supplémentaires pour la petite Granger …

- On rêvasse, Miss Granger ?, me tira soudainement une voix de mes songes.

Je releva la tête. Mon patron se tenait face à moi, mais je ne disais rien, toujours songeuse.

- On rêvasse, Miss Granger ?, répéta mon patron.

- Oh, bonjour M. DelMontel. Non, non, je ne rêvasse pas du tout, je vous assure !

- Et pourtant, ça m'en a tout l'air …

Je blêmis. Dans ma tête, flottaient les mots « renvoi » …

- J'en suis profondément désolée. Je ne me sens pas bien depuis quelques jours …

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux …

- Hum … Je veux bien vous accorder trois jours de congé, mais pas plus d'accord ! M Loweery se retrouvera avec beaucoup de travail alors …

- Oh, trois jours? C'est beaucoup trop Monsieur ! Je vous assure, une après-midi et je vais être en pleine forme…

- Non, non, allez-y, profitez de vos trois jours de congés !

Bon. Il ne semblait pas vouloir m'écouter. Tant pis … Je reviendrais encore moins bien de ce congé, qu'allais-je pouvoir faire en attendant la réponse d'Harry qui tardait à venir ?

- … entendu ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Mais c'est à croire que vous ne m'écoutez jamais !

J'entendis alors le rire lointain d'Ephraïm, qui tentait désespérément de cacher ce rire. Heureusement pour lui, M. DelMontel était un peu sourd de l'oreille …

- Je vous ai proposé de finir votre journée aujourd'hui, puis, à partir de demain, vous prendrez votre congé.

- Oui, c'est parfait monsieur.

Il se retourna, sans un regard. Je foudroyai alors Ephraïm d'un regard noir.

- Ne ris pas trop, si je ne suis pas là, ça te fait beaucoup plus de travail …

- Et qui dit plus de travail, dit plus d'argent !

Et voilà. Trois jours de congé … À essayer de tuer le temps … Super congé en perspective.


	5. Chapter 5

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de suite sur cette fic et je suis vraiment désolée ! _

_Je me rattrape en essayant de poster bientôt le chapitre six … _

_Le début du chapitre 5 se déroule lors de la même journée où Hermione a envoyé une lettre à Harry. Pour le bien de l'histoire, Harry et __co __travaillent le samedi, exceptionnellement … Merci de votre compréhension xD_

_Miss Granger Weasley _

Ministère de la magie, Bureau des Aurors, deuxième étage 

La matinée avait été longue et cela se ressentait. Premièrement, tous regardaient l'horloge à intervalle de cinq minutes. Deuxièmement, ils étaient tous avachis sur leur bureau et ne faisaient absolument rien, à part jouer avec une plume, un trombone ou n'importe quel autre objet qui leur tombait sous la main. Troisièmement, ils étaient presque tous en colère contre Harry qui ne les laissait pas partir avant cinq heures (en fait, il n'avait pas le droit). Dire qu'il leur restait encore deux heures à attendre !

Définitivement, c'était une journée perdue.

Mais bon, que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Aucune urgence, aucune mission : on reste dans son bureau …

Harry soupira. Comme il aurait payé cher pour partir et retourner chez lui … Il regarda les autres Aurors, ils étaient cinq dans le bureau. Lui, Ron qui semblait toujours aussi dépité, des nouveaux Aurors qui répondaient aux noms de Katheryne et Lee, ainsi qu'un homme (du nom de Michael) qui approchait la soixantaine qui n'avait plus tous ses réflexes, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il restait en permanence dans le bureau et qu'il lui était interdit de faire des missions. Il était utile la plupart du temps, mais parfois, il oubliait de venir travailler … Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite.

Soudainement, un avion en papier entra dans la pièce et se dirigea directement sur Harry à une vitesse folle. L'avion s'arrête juste devant son visage (Harry avait levé la main pour l'arrêter) et tomba sur ses genoux noueux. Tous les regards qui s'étaient rivés sur l'avion reprirent leur ancienne occupation : regarder l'horloge. Harry prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Oh ! Cette écriture ! Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Combien de fois l'avait-il lue pour ensuite écrire les mêmes mots, à Poudlard ? Il sourit légèrement, bien que son visage gardait une certaine rancœur face à cette écriture … Il aurait souhaité la voir plutôt. Il entreprit la lecture du parchemin.

_Harry, _

_Ginny t'a sûrement mis au courant, je suis revenue. _

_Je ne doute pas que tu sois fâché contre moi, après tout, c'est très compréhensible, mais voilà, j'aimerais me faire pardonner. _

_Tu n'es pas obligé, mais j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir. _

_En tout cas, si tu ne veux pas me revoir, je te prierai quand même de me répondre … _

_Je travaille pour Mr. DelMontel, si jamais tu veux m'adresser une lettre. Tu n'as qu'à ensorceler la lettre. _

_Amicalement, _

_H.G. _

Il glissa la lettre sous une pile de documents. Il avait envie de revoir Hermione, il en était certain, mais éprouvait toujours de la rancune envers elle. Après son départ, il avait espéré pendant un an une lettre venant d'elle, en vain. Il avait ensuite cessé d'espérer. Hier, lorsque Ginny lui avait annoncé le retour d'Hermione, il avait presque cru à une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût. Il ne lui avait fallu que deux petites secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne mentait pas. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Et elle était trop franche. Bien qu'elle soit une très bonne comédienne, elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu pleurer avec autant de facilité que ça … Était-il en train de douter de sa sincérité ? « Mais non voyons … », pensa-t-il. Il ne savait plus où donner la tête. Devait-il répondre à Hermione immédiatement ? Devait-il ignorer cette lettre ? De toute manière, ça lui serait impossible. Il soupira. Peut-être pourrait-il en parler à Ginny avant …

- Ron, je peux te confier le bureau quelques minutes ?

- Ouais, grogna le rouquin.

- Parfait ! Je ne serais pas long.

Il se leva et sortit du bureau rapidement. Il monta d'un étage et trouva le bureau de Mr. Jones. Il frappa trois coups et la porte s'ouvrit. La rouquine lui sauta au cou, avant de déposer un faible baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry lui sourit et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bureau. Il s'assura que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs avant de lui parler.

- J'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione.

Comme il s'y attendait, Ginny ne dit pas un mot.

- Elle voudrait me revoir, rajouta-t-il.

- Où est le problème ?, demanda Ginny, un peu froidement.

- Hé bien, je ne sais pas si moi, j'ai envie de la voir.

- Ne lui réponds pas alors, répondit-elle bêtement.

Devant cette soudaine froideur de la part de son amour xD, Harry ne savait plus comment réagir.

- Oui, ça paraît simple vu comme ça … Mais j'aimerais bien la revoir en même temps.

- Écoute, Harry, je ne suis pas ta mère non plus ! Tu fais ce que tu veux !

Elle avait l'air un peu préoccupée, pressée de retourner travailler.

- Si je te dérange, faut le dire hein ! lança Harry, sur le même ton que Ginny lui parlait.

- Non, tu ne me déranges pas.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes en tout cas.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny s'enfuit dans ses bras. Harry la poussa un peu, pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Que t'arrive-t-il en ce moment ?

- J'sais pas …

- Tu m'inquiètes, Ginny …

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je suis peut-être malade, qui sait.

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller à Ste Mangouste, cet après-midi ?

- Mais et mon travail ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de hausser les épaules, comme pour dire : « Mais on s'en fout ! »

- Ouais, ok, je ferais un petit tour en revenant à la maison …

Harry l'attira vers elle et embrassa ses cheveux.

- Et pour Hermione ?, demanda-t-il.

- Bah … J'aimerais bien la revoir moi.

- Malgré ta colère ?

- Oui. Je suis capable de passer outre.

- Bien.

- Mais attends quelques jours avant de la répondre. Ça équivaut bien quatre ans d'attente …

Harry émit un petit rire et embrassa rapidement Ginny avant de la quitter.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme roux chargé de surveiller le bureau des Aurors prend une feuille sous une pile de documents. Intrigué par l'écriture qu'il connaît lui aussi, il entreprend la lecture de ce parchemin. Après l'avoir lu, il replace la lettre sous une pile, vexé. Il se dit alors : « Vive les cachotteries … »

Harry retournait à son bureau, un peu préoccupé par l'état de Ginny, mais tentait de ne pas trop y penser. Il ne remarqua pas que l'heure de l'horloge avait été avancée par Katheryne et Lee. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que la lettre d'Hermione n'était pas sous la même pile de documents. Ni que Ron paraissait crispé, fâché. Non. Il s'assit pendant que Lee se lève.

- Tu vas où ?

- Hé bien chez moi.

- C'est pas l'heure.

- Si. Regarde l'horloge.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge. Parler à Ginny ne lui avait tout de même pas pris une heure … Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux aux deux jeunes Aurors.

- Oh et allez-y …

Lee, Katheryne ainsi Michael sortirent à toute vitesse du bureau, laissant Harry et Ron seuls.

Harry n'était visiblement pas pressé. Et Ron non plus.

« Mieux veut que je reste ici … On ne sait jamais », pensa Harry. Il regarda Ron, qui restait assis.

- Tu peux t'en aller, tu sais.

- Ouais, ben peu importe, j'ai rien d'autre à faire alors …

- Écoute, tu peux pas rester à te lamenter sur Hermione. Ne comprends-tu pas les mots « elle est partie » , s'exaspéra Harry. Il aurait voulu lui hurler la vérité, comme quoi Hermione était revenue, mais elle lui avait demandé de ne rien dire … Après tout, il était vrai que Ron tenait encore beaucoup à Hermione, alors qu'elle ne devait plus ressentir les mêmes sentiments après toutes ces années.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il se dépêcha de ranger les choses qui traînaient sur son bureau et partit. Harry soupira.

Ginny rentra dans le bureau de Mr. Jones, qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

- Miss Weasley ? Que faisiez-vous à l'extérieur ? Je crois que vous avez assez de travail ainsi …

- Oui, je sais, je suis désolée, mais mon copain voulait me voir … À propos d'une affaire très complexe, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de son patron. Et je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que je couve quelque chose. Peut-être devrais-je prendre mon après-midi pour aller à Ste Mangouste … Ne croyez-vous pas ?, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

- Bon, très bien, mais soyez de retour demain !

Ginny acquiesça et transplana directement à Ste Mangouste. Inutile de demander à Harry de l'accompagner. Elle se dirigea directement vers la secrétaire et lui annonça :

- Je crois être malade.

- Aller voir ce monsieur, dit la secrétaire en pointant un vieil homme assis au bout du couloir.

Ginny exécuta cet ordre. Un jeune guérisseur vint la chercher ensuite. Il l'emmena dans une pièce complètement blanche, lui-même n'était vêtu que de blanc.

- Veuillez vous allonger sur ce lit, Miss …

- Weasley, acheva Ginny. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit, pendant que le guérisseur ensorcelait sa plume pour qu'elle remplisse des documents.

- Je me présente, je suis Emmet [ NdA : Petite dédicace à Flo cette fois-ci ;) Et quand même un peu à Steph  Fean, dit-il en lui présentant la main.

- Ginny Weasley, dit-elle en serrant la main d'Emmet.

- Donc, quel est le problème ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas très bien ces temps-ci.

- Êtes-vous mariée ?

- Non … Enfin, j'ai quelqu'un, oui.

- Et c'est stable ?

- Depuis 4 ans …

- Bien, bien … Avez-vous mangé des aliments nouveaux ?

- Non.

- Avez-vous déjà ressenti ce malaise auparavant ?

- Non.

- Bon … Allongez vous, s'il vous plaît.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?, demanda Ginny en faisant ce qu'Emmet venait de demander.

- Une analyse pour voir si vous êtes porteuse d'un virus quelconque.

Il balbutia une formule (que Ginny ne comprit pas) et une faible lumière rouge émanait de la pointe de sa baguette. Il commença par pointer les pieds de Ginny.

- Ressentez-vous du froid ou du chaud ?, demanda le guérisseur.

- Du chaud, répondit Ginny.

- Bien …

Il passa le reste du corps de Ginny sous sa baguette, sans qu'elle réponde « froid » une seule fois.

- Hé bien, c'est très bien, ça signifie que vous n'êtes pas atteinte d'un virus, ni d'aucune maladie qu'on pourrait considérer grave. Si vous voulez bien vous recoucher, s'il vous plaît …

Il appuya sur le côté gauche du ventre de Ginny.

- Avez-vous mal ?

- Non.

Il appuya sur l'autre côté.

- Avez-vous mal ?

- Un peu plus.

Il appuya en plein milieu.

- Vous avez mal maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'un petit test à faire …

À 17 h, Harry transplana sur le perron de sa maison et y entra. Ginny n'était visiblement pas rentrée de sa visite à l'hôpital.

- Lumos !

Il enleva ses chaussures et verrouilla la porte d'entrée. Il alluma ensuite les lumières et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Évidemment, il n'y avait rien de bon, que des trucs santé … Il tira la langue, puis, à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction, fit parvenir un paquet de biscuits extra chocolat (qu'il cachait bien soigneusement). Il en prit deux, puis, recacha ladite boîte. Alors qu'il mangeait son dernier, accoté sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Ginny entra. Harry avala rapidement son biscuit, manquant de s'étouffer. Ils s'étreignirent brièvement.

- Alors, tu es allée à Ste Mangouste ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, dit Ginny, visiblement radieuse.

- Et ça a donné quoi ?

Ginny garda le silence.

- Gin' !

- Je suis enceinte.

Heureusement qu'Harry avait fini son biscuit plus tôt, car il l'aurait sûrement recraché.

- QUOI ?!?

Le sourire que Ginny affichait un peu plus tôt disparut soudainement.

- J'attends un enfant. Notre enfant. Je suis enceinte, répéta-t-elle, plus fort.

- Oui, je sais très bien ce que signifie ce mot, merci !

- Et bah ? Ça te fait pas plaisir ?, demanda Ginny, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Harry l'embrassa fougueusement [Question de l'auteur : Est-ce que ça se dit vraiment ?.

- On sait le sexe de l'enfant ?

- Non, pas encore, il faudra attendre encore quelques mois …

Il eut un silence.

- Je t'aime, dirent-ils en même temps.


	6. Chapter 6

_Après quelques mois d'attente, voici le chapitre 6 ! _

_Je vous dois quelques excuses, mais je n'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration pour cette fanfiction et plus envie de l'écrire, je l'ai donc arrêtée … Pour mieux la recommencer, je le souhaite !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss Granger Weasley _

Deux jours plus tard, lundi, 8 octobre, Appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, 8 h du soir 

Harry était assis, un parchemin à la main ainsi qu'une plume et qu'une bouteille d'encre situées près de lui. Le parchemin était toujours vierge. Ginny s'approcha de lui en soupirant.

- Harry, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu contemples ta feuille … Si t'as rien à lui dire, réponds pas …

- Je sais seulement pas comment écrire ce que je voudrais dire.

Ginny soupira à nouveau avant d'aller vaquer à ses occupations. Harry referma sa fiole d'encre pour la énième fois et la déboucha à nouveau. Il trempa sa plume et écrivit « Hermione ». Se sentant soudainement plus inspiré, il continua sur sa lancée et finit sa lettre dix minutes plus tard.

Il se retourna vers Ginny qui était occupée à déplacer le divan : elle avait échappé un sous.

- Mais t'es folle, Ginny ! Tu dois te reposer ! Lâche ce sofa ! s'exclama Harry.

La rouquine se retourna vers lui, légèrement vexée.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'attends un enfant que je suis plus faible ! répliqua-t-elle. Je suis très bien capable de déplacer ce divan !

Ce qui était un mensonge. Ledit divan était très lourd pour une raison encore inconnue et Ginny ne le fit pas bouger d'un centimètre. Ce qui eut l'effet de la faire enrager. Harry rigola et Ginny se retourna vers lui à nouveau, l'air furax.

- J'imagine que Mr. Potter est capable de me rapporter mon argent, grâce à ses muscles mille fois plus développés que les miens, pauvre femme enceinte ?

Un simple sortilège d'attraction fit taire la jeune Weasley et amena le Gallion perdu dans la main du Survivant.

- Évidemment, souffla Ginny. Quelle idiote j'ai été …

- Mais non, la rassura Harry en l'entourant de ses bras. Il est simplement temps pour toi d'aller te coucher, ajouta-t-il en la poussant vers l'escalier qui menait à la chambre. Ginny fit volte-face.

- Tu viens me rejoindre bientôt ? dit-elle, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

- Oui, j'envoie cette lettre et je suis tout à toi.

( Houu, je sens l'influence de deux folles perverses sur moi --' Mais je ne vais surtout pas donner des noms qui ressemblent à Florence et à Stéphanie .. Nan, nan .. )

Le lendemain, Bureau de Mr DelMontel 

Je n'avais pas pris mes journées de congé, j'en aurais tout simplement été incapable. J'étais arrivée une heure plus tard (j'en avais profité pour pouvoir dormir un peu plus). Ephraïm n'avait pas été très content de me voir entrer dans le bureau, mais ça ne dérangea pas Mr DelMontel. Ephraïm n'avait encore rien dit et ce silence m'inquiétait …. Quoique c'était toujours mieux que ses vannes habituelles. Les traces de ce qui auraient pu être un début d'amitié avaient complètement disparus et la tension était de retour dans le bureau.

Vers 15 h, il m'adressa la parole.

- Oh, avant ton arrivée ce matin … Il y a eu une lettre pour toi.

Je me retournai vivement vers lui. Avait-il bien dit une lettre ?

- Une lettre ? répétai-je, ayant du mal à y croire.

- Oui, une lettre, dit-il, de façon à me faire sentir idiote.

Je le foudroyai du regard.

- Tiens, compléta-t-il en me la donnant.

La lettre en question était dans une enveloppe où mon nom avait été gribouillé rapidement. Mon nom écrit de _son_ écriture. Il m'avait enfin répondu … Je soupirai de soulagement. Même s'il ne désirait pas me voir, il savait que j'étais de retour … Je décachetai rapidement l'enveloppe et lus la lettre.

« _Hermione, _

_Tu me pardonneras pour le temps que j'ai mis à te répondre, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Ginny pense que je ne devrais pas m'excuser, que ça vaut bien 4 ans d'absence. Dans un sens, elle a raison. _

_Même si je reste fâché contre toi, j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir moi aussi. Que dis-tu de samedi? On pourrait se voir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si tu as une meilleure suggestion, n'hésite pas. _

_Je n'ai encore rien dit à Ron, mais j'espère que tu le contacteras bientôt, l'idée de lui cacher ton retour ne me plaît pas vraiment. _

_Amicalement, _

_Harry P._ »

Après ma lecture, je serrai le parchemin contre moi. J'étais si contente qu'il veuille bien me rencontrer !

- Granger, au travail, me tira une voix froide de ma joie.

Je ne répondis pas, mais me mis au travail tout de même. Je répondrai à Harry ce soir.

Samedi, Chemin de Traverse 

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. 18 h 45 … Il ne me restait que quinze minutes avant de revoir mon meilleur ami. Enfin, si je pouvais toujours l'appeler ainsi …

Je jugeai qu'il était le temps de partir. Je barrai mon appartement et me transportai devant un restaurant nommé _L'Illusion_. C'était un nouveau restaurant et, d'après les critiques, il était très sympathique et chaleureux. C'était la proposition d'Harry. Bien que nous eussions réservé, je restai à l'extérieur en faisant les cent pas. Je ne cessais de tourner en rond, ce qui augmentait mon anxiété, déjà trop élevée.

Une minute de retard … Puis deux. Puis trois. Ensuite quatre … Peut-être avait-il changé d'idée et ne voulait plus me voir ? Ginny l'avait-il convaincu que je n'en valais pas la peine ? Que je n'étais qu'une lâche qui les avait abandonnés ? J'essayais tant bien que mal de me dire qu'Harry n'était pas aussi influençable, mais il était possible qu'il ait changé durant mon absence …

Une main tapota mon épaule, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je me retournai et le vit. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait pris un ou deux centimètres, son visage avait légèrement mûri, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, prouvant un certain négligemment. Il semblait moins maigrichon, Ginny l'avait sûrement obligé à manger, le faisant prendre un ou deux kilos. Mais il avait toujours ses lunettes rondes, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bruns. Identique à mon souvenir. Il affichait un sourire, le même que sur mon visage. J'aurais voulu l'étreindre, mais il était sûrement un peu fâché contre moi et je ne pris pas le risque de l'éloigner encore plus de moi. Nous restâmes cinq minutes, immobiles, sans rien dire.

- Pourquoi ?, me demanda soudainement Harry.

_Pourquoi _aurait pu avoir bien des significations. Par exemple, Harry pouvait me demander pourquoi je lui avais annoncé mon retour à lui en premier et pas à Ron. Pourquoi j'avais mis tant de temps à revenir. Pourquoi je ne leur avais pas fait signe au cours des quatre années. Mais aucun de ces _pourquoi _ne me semblait approprié.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et ma gorge se noua. Si je disais un, juste un mot, je sentais que j'allais pleurer … Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée et je voyais, de mes yeux un peu brouillés, qu'Harry me regardait avec tendresse, mais tristesse. Il ferma les yeux, peut-être ne voulait-il pas voir le spectacle désolant qui s'offrait à lui ; une pauvre jeune femme qui a foutu en l'air quatre ans de sa vie et qui a été parfaitement imbécile … Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Revoir Harry me rappela à quel point il m'avait manqué. J'aurais voulu m'éloigner à grands pas, fuir Harry et tous mes souvenirs. Si ce n'était déjà fait … Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, j'étais impuissante. Je sentis ensuite Harry me prendre dans ses bras et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. J'entendais les éclats de rire et les paroles bruyantes qui venaient du restaurant. J'entendais aussi les passants qui marchaient, sans faire attention à nous.

Je pleurais de plus bel, mais j'étais heureuse. J'avais retrouvé Harry, _mon_ Harry. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, j'essuyai mes larmes.

- Tu m'as manqué, déclarai-je à Harry. Il me sourit de son sourire le plus franc.

- Toi aussi, Hermione. Et si on entrait ? suggéra-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je pris sa main et le suivis à l'intérieur. L'intérieur du restaurant était tout simplement magnifique. Les couleurs étaient sombres et claires, créant une atmosphère chaleureuse, tout en gardant un peu d'intimité pour les autres personnes. Des tapis volants grandeur miniature parcouraient le restaurant. Puisqu'ils étaient en hauteur, je ne vis pas tout de suite ce qu'ils transportaient et ne compris pas à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir.

- Ils apportent la nourriture, m'apprit Harry.

Nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'à un petit sorcier chauve qui tenait un long rouleau de parchemin. Une plume violette flottait juste à côté de lui.

- Réservation pour deux, au nom de Potter, déclara Harry d'une voix forte.

- Mike ! Viens placer la réservation 37 ! appela le sorcier.

Un jeune homme brun apparut immédiatement et se présenta comme notre serveur pour la soirée. Il nous pria ensuite de le suivre et il nous amena dans le fond du restaurant, où plusieurs tables étaient déjà occupées. Quelques individus se retournèrent vers nous lorsque nous marchâmes ; Harry était toujours aussi connu, même 5 ans après la défaite de Voldemort … Nous nous installâmes et Mike nous donna deux menus. Même si j'étais une sorcière de plus près de 10 ans, je n'étais pas souvent venue au restaurant et les choix proposés ne me disaient pas grand chose. J'étais plutôt habituée à la cuisine moldue et n'importe quel Moldu aurait trouvé ces repas dégoûtants ou très étranges. 10 minutes plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas décidé, alors qu'Harry avait choisi en deux minutes. Entre-temps, il avait commandé une entrée, des crevettes aromatisées au sang de crapaud.

- Je ne sais pas quoi prendre, murmurai-je.

Harry soupira faiblement.

- Veux-tu des pâtes, de la viande, de la soupe, de la salade ?

J'haussai les épaules et lui demandai ce que lui prenait.

- Des pâtes au chou mordeur de Chine.

- Je crois que je vais prendre ça, dis-je en lui pointant mon choix sur le menu.

- Excellent choix ! Il ne nous suffit qu'à prononcer clairement ce que l'on souhaite, me dit Harry.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nos repas nous parvirent par les tapis. Nous commençâmes à manger en silence.

- Comment va Ginny ? demandai-je, en essayant d'être le plus décontractée possible.

- Bien, me répondit simplement Harry, bien qu'il semblât vouloir dire plus de choses.

Je n'osai pas insister, mais mon regard curieux me trahit. Il se gratta la nuque, comme lorsqu'on est mal à l'aise, qu'on ne sait pas comment annoncer quelque chose.

- Hé bien … Elle va avoir un enfant. De moi, évidemment, dit-il rapidement.

- Mais c'est super ! Toutes mes félicitations ! dis-je. J'étais réellement contente pour eux et j'affichai un grand sourire. Harry affichait ce même sourire, bien qu'il ne semblait pas aussi heureux que je l'étais.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en réjouir beaucoup …

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis vraiment heureux … Vraiment. C'est fantastique ! Mais je suis nerveux. Et si je n'étais pas un bon père ?

- Voyons, Harry, je suis certaine que tu vas être un excellent père ! Et puis, vous pourrez toujours demander conseil à Mrs. Weasley ! D'ailleurs, vous lui avez annoncé la nouvelle ?

- Oui, hier soir. Elle était ravie. À moitié… Elle préfèrerait que Ginny et moi soyons mariés avec la naissance. Mais comme Ginny en est déjà à un mois, elle ne veut pas se marier avant la fin, car elle ne veut pas avoir l'air grosse, dit Harry, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était si important d'être marié pour avoir un enfant dans le monde des sorciers, dis-je, pensive.

- Oui, parfois les sorciers paraissaient vieux jeu comparé aux Moldus ! plaisanta Harry.

Nous rîmes un peu, mais Harry reprit la conversation.

- Est-ce que tu comptes bientôt annoncer à Ron ton retour ?

J'étais mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise. J'appréhendais cet instant. Le moment où j'allais rencontrer Ron à nouveau. Je préférais ne pas avoir à le faire …

- Tard, déclarai-je. Du moins, c'est ce que je voulais, mais si Harry et Ginny me mettaient de la pression...

- Hé bien, où est passé le courage des Gryffondors …

- Écoutes, Harry, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de revoir Ron. Si Ginny était très très très en colère, qu'est-ce que ça va être avec Ron …

- Ginny avait une excuse, elle est enceinte, c'est normal qu'elle soit plus énervée. Même si elle t'en veut, elle aimerait beaucoup te revoir. Évidemment, Ron, c'est autre chose … Il a beaucoup changé depuis ton départ… Il ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'autre Ron. Tu vois, il est tout le temps fatigué, presque autant à fleur de peau que Ginny va l'être bientôt, il est moins souriant. Ça fait mal de le voir dans cet état-là. Et je crois que tu es la principale responsable, donc, je crois que plus tôt tu vas le voir, plus tôt il pourra sortir de sa sorte de … «transe».

- Mais si c'est de ma faute s'il est devenu comme ça, j'ai en quelque sorte bousillé sa vie, donc, je ne pense pas qu'il va être très content de me revoir.

C'était pitoyable. J'avais honte de moi. Ron, mon ancien meilleur ami, n'allait pas bien, et ça, depuis très longtemps, et à cause de moi et je tentais de ne pas l'aider, de le fuir …Quel genre d'amie étais-je ? Et où était passé le courage des Gryffondors, ça, c'est une bonne question.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais c'est aussi mon meilleur ami et je n'aie pas envie d'avoir à lui cacher des choses comme ça, des choses vraiment importantes comme ton retour, me dit-il, irrité. Je ne suis même pas sûr de réussir à lui cacher, j'ai peur de m'échapper …

Je restai silencieuse quelques minutes. Pourquoi étais-je revenue ? Pour les revoir. Harry et Ron. Et les autres. Mais ces deux-là particulièrement. Et je fuyais l'un d'eux.

- Je lui dirais bientôt, Harry, déclarai-je.

Il ne semblait pas me croire.

- Je te le promets, ajoutai-je. J'avais bien conscience que je ne pouvais plus aller en arrière et que j'allais devoir tenir ma promesse. Dans quoi m'étais-je entraînée ? Mais il parut satisfait de ma parole et nous achevâmes notre repas en silence. À l'extérieur, nous étions mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Le repas n'avait pas été long, à peine une heure.

- Tu as un appartement ? me demanda Harry.

- Oui, soufflai-je. J'ai été chanceuse, j'en ai trouvé un peu après mon retour … Il est sur le Chemin de Traverse, donc, il est un peu petit, mais il est confortable.

- Notre appartement est aussi sur le Chemin de Traverse ! s'exclama Harry.

- Il est plus vers le nord ou vers le sud ?

- Vers le nord.

- Vers le sud pour moi.

Nous nous sourîmes.

- Dis, tu me fais visiter ton appartement ? demandai-je soudainement.

- Heu … Ginny risque d'être là et je ne sais pas si … commença Harry.

- Si elle a envie de me voir, achevai-je.

- Exactement.

J'haussai les épaules, pour lui dire que ça ne me dérangeait pas. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité. J'aurais bien voulu revoir Ginny et me faire pardonner. Ce sera pour un autre jour alors …

- Mais j'aimerais que tu viennes faire un tour quand même, dit Harry, me tirant de mes pensées.

- Et Ginny ?

- En tant que marraine de notre futur enfant, renouer avec la mère est peut-être une bonne idée, tu ne crois pas ? dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux une marraine qui a été stupide pour ton enfant …

- Oui. On apprend de ses erreurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui souris, puis, il me prit par la main et nous transplanâmes. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant un appartement un peu plus grand que le mien, mais tout de même serré. Je savais cependant que l'intérieur allait être beaucoup plus spacieux qu'il n'en paraissait. Harry entra et me fit signe d'entrer.

- Ginny ? appela Harry. C'est moi. Je suis revenu.

Une crinière rousse se dirigea vers nous et embrassa Harry. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir encore remarqué, ce qui m'allait pour l'instant.

- Et j'ai ramené quelqu'un, finit Harry.

Ginny se retourna finalement vers moi. Son sourire se figea. J'essayai de sourire, mais en vain, j'étais aussi figée que son sourire par son regard. Sans préavis, elle me gifla. Puis m'étreignit. Très fort. Je ne sus quoi faire au début et regardai Harry, quémandant de l'aide, mais il haussa les épaules et monta les escaliers. Outrée, j'aurais voulu lui crier de revenir, mais je me retins et rendis à Ginny son étreinte.

- Hermione, je te déteste.

Je ne pus retenir un faible sourire et d'ajouter :

- Oui, je vois ça …

Elle rit, ce rire si particulier qu'elle seule avait.

- Mais je suis contente de te revoir. Et de te savoir de retour au pays, me dit-elle.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Mais je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir crié l'autre jour, au ministère, ajouta-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, mais me promenai dans le salon. Il était spacieux et les meubles autant que les accessoires semblaient tous à leur place, les couleurs se complétaient et le tout faisait une pièce chaleureuse et accueillante. J'aimais déjà leur chez-soi.

- Tu veux du thé ? me proposa Ginny.

- Oh, non merci, je crois que je vais aller chez moi.

- Ah non ! Hors de question que je te laisse filer encore une fois ! dit-elle en riant. Je t'ordonne de rester ici jusqu'à 11 heures du soir, au moins.

- Bon, si c'est proposé si gentiment …

Elle me sourit. Je la suivis dans la cuisine.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, tout en mettant un sachet de thé à la framboise dans l'eau chaude, pourquoi as-tu décidé de revenir ici ?

- Vous me manquiez, évidemment, soufflai-je. Harry, surtout … Et toi, évidemment !

- Ainsi que Ron, dit-elle nettement.

- Oui, répondis-je.

À quoi bon mentir, il était vrai qu'il m'avait manqué en France. Autant qu'Harry, bien sûr.

- Humm, fut sa seule réponse.

Elle me tendit une tasse de thé rose. Nous sirotâmes notre thé en silence pendant quelques minutes. Harry était descendu entre temps et s'était installé à côté de Ginny.

- Alors, vous savez si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? dis-je, brisant le lourd silence.

- Non, que dans deux mois … soupira Ginny.

L'heure suivante, nous parlâmes du bambin qui arriverait dans quelques mois ainsi que tout ce qui s'était passé entre temps … Enfin, pas tout, cela aurait été impossible, mais la majorité des choses, dans de grandes lignes.

Soudain, nous entendîmes la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Mon visage devint livide. Je sentis ma main attraper ma baguette. Ginny et Harry aussi semblaient pâles, mais pas inquiets.

- Ma chérie ! Harry ! C'est moi ! brailla une voix connue.

Mon visage devint encore plus blanc, si c'était possible.

- Gin', dis-moi que ce n'est pas ta mère … gémissais-je.

Elle hocha la tête en murmurant un faible : « J'en ai bien peur … ». Puis, elle nous quitta pour aller rejoindre Mrs. Weasley. Je jetai un regard apeuré à Harry, qui ne semblait pas tout à fait à l'aise non plus.

Allais-je devoir affronter Mrs. Weasley ? Si Ginny m'avait « piqué » une crise, qu'est-ce que ça allait être avec sa mère …

- Calme-toi, Hermione, ça ne sert à rien de t'angoisser inutilement …

Pour toute réponse, je le foudroyai du regard. Ha ! M'angoisser inutilement ! Comme si ça me plaisait !

« Comment ça, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour venir ? » tonna la voix de Mrs. Weasley.

« Harry est malade, je ne voudrais pas que tu le déranges … »

« Hé bien, laisse-moi le voir, je sais m'y prendre ! »

« Non, il dort … »

« Bon … Je vais lui fabriquer un remède alors … »

« Non, hors de question ! »

« Ginevra Molly Weasley, peux-tu me dire quel est le problème avec toi ce soir ? »

Ginny dut grimacer à l'entente de ses noms, car nous n'entendîmes plus rien. À part un craquement de pas. Qui annonçait la venue de quelqu'un vers la cuisine.

« Non, maman ! Ne vas pas dans la cuisine, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la ranger … »

La voix de Ginny parvint à mes oreilles tel un sauveur. Malheureusement, cette piètre excuse n'arrêta pas Mrs. Weasley qui continua son ascension vers la cuisine. Et y entra.

_Voilà qui clos le chapitre 6 ) _

_J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, personnellement, je l'aime mieux que certains de mes chapitres … _

_J'ai des idées pour le prochain chapitre alors il ne devrait pas tarder … (j'entends par là qu'un mois ou deux … Nan, je rigole )_

_Merci pour les reviews qui arriveront, j'espère (car j'aime beaucoup les reviews :D ) _

_Miss Granger Weasley_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_Je suis une horrible menteuse, j'avais dit que ce chapitre n'allait pas tarder, mais finalement il a pas mal tardé … _

_Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis lente et il faudrait s'y faire D _

_Après tout, ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé cette fic et elle est toujours rendue au début… C'est vrai, j'ai constaté que ça allait très très lentement et qu'on dirait plus que c'est du Harry-Ginny des fois … Pardonnez-moi ! _

_Je crois que je n'avais pas fait cette annonce dans aucun de mes chapitres, donc juste dire que tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf les personnages et lieux inventés par ma magnifique personne ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Miss Granger Weasley_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

- Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais aller te reposer, voyons ! s'exclama Mrs. Weasley. Ah, Hermione ! Tu es venue lui faire une potion ? Merci d'être venue, c'est très bi…Hermione ?!

Elle qui n'avait pas semblé remarquer ma présence étrange avait fini par le faire. J'aurais voulu me fondre dans le sol afin d'éviter son regard brûlant … Qui n'était pas brûlant en fait. Plutôt … Comment dire ? Bienveillant ?

- Hermione, ma chérie, quelle joie de te revoir enfin !

Elle s'approcha de moi, me tendant les bras, mais je restai figée. Où était l'explosion de colère à laquelle je m'attendais ? Mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre tout de même, Ginny m'avait suffi. Elle me serra très fortement, je fus heureuse de constater que cet aspect n'avait pas changé, puis se retourna vers Harry.

- Aller ! Au lit et plus vite que ça !

Harry n'eut même pas le courage de lui avouer qu'il n'était pas malade et que Ginny lui avait menti et se dirigea, ennuyé, vers sa chambre. Ginny le suivit, me laissant seule avec Mrs. Weasley.

- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, couinai-je.

- Un instant ! s'exclama Mrs. Weasley. Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser t'échapper à nouveau ?

- Nous allons avoir d'autres occasions pour se revoir, Mrs. Weasley. Je faisais juste allusion au fait qu'il commençait à faire tard, tentai-je.

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Tu veux venir dîner demain ?

J'allais de surprise en surprise. Premièrement, pas de crise, pas de dispute, de sermon ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et deuxième, elle m'invitait à manger le lendemain…

- Je vais inviter Harry, Ron et Ginny aussi, si tu veux !

- Non !!

Elle sursauta.

- Je veux dire, je n'ai pas encore vu Ron depuis que je suis revenue, il ne le sait pas.

Son visage se décomposa, pour se recomposer en colère …

- Je viens d'arriver, c'est pour ça …

- Très bien alors …

Mais elle me semblait nettement moins chaleureuse qu'il y a quelques minutes.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre invitation, mais j'ai énormément de travail en fin de semaine. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, je l'espère !

Nous nous quittâmes donc et je revins chez moi.

Je ne revis Mrs. Weasley que quelques semaines après. C'était un samedi. Ginny m'avait invitée à souper au Terrier. Il n'y aurait qu'elle, Mr. et Mrs. Weasley ainsi qu'Harry. Je m'étais même proposée comme aide-cuisinière ce que Mrs. Weasley accepta immédiatement. Ce qui fut proposé fut fait et donc, j'arrivai deux heures en avance.

Elle me chargea de la fabrication de la tarte (un mélange de potiron et de bleuets) tandis qu'elle s'occupait du plat de résistance. La première demi-heure se déroula dans un silence absolu … Enfin, si on oublie la radio qui nous passa les disques de Célestina Moldubec. Il n'y avait ni rancune ni colère dans l'air, nous étions simplement absorbées par nos tâches respectives … Nos seules paroles se résumaient à mes questions sur ce que je devais faire.

Au bout d'une heure, Mrs. Weasley s'arrêta, tira une cruche du réfrigérateur et me servit un verre. Nous nous assîmes et bûmes, tout en silence encore.

- C'est très gentil à toi de m'aider, dit alors Mrs. Weasley.

- Oh, ça me fait plaisir, voyons !

- Et bien, c'est très apprécié !

Nous nous sourîmes, elle, chaleureuse, moi, toujours un peu coincée.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien … Mais je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu es partie.

Ah voilà. Je m'étais attendue à cette discussion, elle était inévitable … J'avais même pensé à ce que j'allais pouvoir dire …

- Je ne te ferai pas de sermon, je crois que c'est inutile. Si tu es revenue, c'est que tu éprouvais déjà des remords, du moins, je l'espère.

Ah ça, oui, j'en éprouvais plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé des remords …

- J'ai été très peinée lorsque Ginny m'a appris ton départ soudain … Et très déçue, mais surtout peinée, dit calmement Mrs. Weasley tout en se levant afin de continuer la préparation du souper.

J'aurais nettement préféré qu'elle se fâche, comme Ginny. Son discours me faisait sentir encore plus mal, si c'était possible. Je n'avais qu'une envie : celle de m'enfoncer dans le sol… Je savais que j'avais déçu tout le monde…

Ron…

- Je suis désolée.

Et je l'étais, réellement. On dit parfois cela pour se faire pardonner vite. Mais pas moi. Et je savais aussi que Molly Weasley l'avait compris.

Nous finîmes le souper dans le même silence paisible qu'au début. Les trois autres arrivèrent et nous pûmes passer à table. Le repas ne fut pas silencieux comme je l'avais craint. Mr. Weasley s'intéressait toujours aux Moldus et je fus contente lui répondre et reconnaissante qu'il ne me parle pas de mon départ. Il nous arriva finalement de parler des enfants Weasley. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George … Et finalement Ron.

- Je crois que je le surmène en ce moment, dit Harry. Il est fatigué, maussade et très désagréable avec tout le monde, en particulier avec moi.

- Tu lui donnes toujours des rapports à faire, rétorqua Ginny. Il peut bien s'ennuyer dans le bureau …

Harry opina, puis, j'allai chercher le dessert. Non, je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre la discussion prochaine sur Ron. J'en profitai pour laver les assiettes, tiens, pourquoi ne pas rendre service …

- Hermione, arrête ! dit alors Mrs. Weasley en m'arrachant le plat savonneux. Arthur et moi ferons ça tout à l'heure, tu m'as déjà assez aidée comme cela !

- Oh, mais je vous assure, ça me fait plaisir !

- Non et non. De toutes manières, c'est le temps d'apporter le dessert.

Je pris la tarte tandis qu'elle s'occupait des couverts. Le dessert est plutôt beau et j'en étais très fière, car mes talents culinaires s'arrêtaient à faire cuire du riz. J'en reçus d'ailleurs quelques compliments.

Lorsque je jugeai qu'il était assez tard, je partis.

En somme, ce fut une très belle soirée… Allongée dans mon lit, je songeai à tout cela. J'en avais presque oublié mes problèmes. Mais l'image d'un rouquin en particulier me bondit dans l'esprit et je tardai à trouver le sommeil …

* * *

- Weasley ! Derrière Hardwick ! Et toi ! Va à côté d'Irwin ! ET ON SE TAIT !! beugla Harry.

Ils tressaillirent et se turent. Harry marchait d'un pas déterminé et rapide, les autres le suivaient. Ils avaient tous leur baguette sortie.

Il détestait cette situation. Celle où vous ne savez pas quoi faire, où vous avez simplement reçu l'ordre d'aller à telle place parce qu'il y avait un problème. Quel était le problème déjà ? Ah oui, un petit comique avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres sur le Chemin de Traverse. Très brillant, vraiment … Était-ce une blague ou d'anciens Mangemorts ? On était sûr de rien encore et donc on avait fait appel aux Aurors …

Il se retourna vers ses Aurors :

- Bon, vous savez quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ? On amène les innocents ailleurs et vite ! Ensuite, on regarde ce qu'on fait pour …

- …. neutraliser l'ennemie, finit l'équipage d'une voix monotone.

- Bien ! D'autres forces du Ministères sont déjà sur place et ont amené les passants ailleurs, cependant, il en reste d'autres. Le Chemin de Traverse est un véritable borde, les gens courent dans tous les sens, se réfugient dans les boutiques … Tâchez de ne pas les énerver plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. J'ai changé les équipes, donc Weasley, avec moi. Hardwick et Barton ensemble, Irwin et Logan, Andrews et Hale. Et ensuite, c'est comme d'habitude. Des questions ? Parfait, séparez-vous.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Harry dit à Ron :

- Il y a des grandes chances que ce ne soit qu'une plaisanterie… Mais tu connais notre rôle.

- Oui, Maître.

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa, une habitude qu'il avait prise de Ginny ?, et il se retourna violemment vers Ron.

- Écoute, Ron, je veux bien subir tes petites crises de temps en temps, mais ça fait des semaines que tu es désagréable.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas.

- Auror Weasley, je vous parle, j'espère que vous n'oubliez pas ma place.

- C'est une menace ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, Potter.

Ron arracha l'épinglette qui indiquait son titre d'Auror et fit volte-face.

- Weasley ! WEASLEY ! RON, BON SANG !

Le concerné se retourna enfin, un sourire rancunier se traçait sur ses lèvres et son regard était plus noir que jamais.

- Quoi _encore_ ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je démissionne, c'est si difficile à comprendre ?

Un ange passa … Puis deux …

- C'est quoi le problème, c'est quoi ton problème, Ron ?

- Le problème, c'est que mes deux meilleurs amis sont des traîtres, répondit amèrement Ron.

Le déclic fut rapide dans la tête du Survivant.

- Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire.

- C'est ça.

Harry allait répliquer, mais un cri strident le tut. Puis plusieurs autres cris se firent entendre à leur tour. Ron ramassa son badge et Harry ne dit rien, le remerciant simplement du regard. Les deux compères se mirent alors à courir. Les traditionnels costumes des Mangemorts étaient de retour …

- Ron, occupe-toi des passants ! Prends Irwin, Logan et Higgins (Go Habs Go! Pas que je sois fan d'Higgins, mais son nom est sympa). Revenez après être certain que tout le monde est en sécurité !

Il se baissa pour éviter un sort et lorsqu'il se releva pour rajouter quelque chose, Ron était déjà parti.

Les anciens Mangemorts n'étaient pas nombreux, mais eux non plus ne l'étaient pas. Cependant, ils étaient plus préparés et plus entraînés que les Mangemorts. Le combat ne fut pas très long, bien qu'il était difficile au début de neutraliser les adversaires en raison des passants encore présents.

Ron lançait un sortilège de guérison sur son bras meurtri lorsqu'Harry s'approcha de lui.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait se parler.

- Non, tu crois sérieusement ?

Harry le foudroya du regard.

- Comment t'as su ?

- La lettre.

- Elle me l'a envoyée quelques semaines après son arrivée. En fait, elle a rencontré Ginny par hasard … Et bon, tu connais le caractère de ta sœur…

Ron acquiesça.

- Elle me demandait de ne rien te dire, elle voulait te le dire elle-même … continua Harry.

L'humeur de Ron ne s'améliorait pas, elle avait plutôt tendance à régresser même. Ne voyant aucune émotion sur le visage de son ami, Harry partit. Quant à Ron, il resta quelques minutes sur le Chemin de Traverse (qu'on aurait dû renommer le Chemin de Désordre), puis partit à son tour.

* * *

Je cognai à la porte du bureau des Aurors. J'avais pris cette décision la veille, lorsqu'Harry m'avait annoncé que Ron était au courant de mon retour et ce, depuis longtemps ! J'avais trop attendu avant d'aller le voir, je sais, mais le mal est fait non ?

Par la petite fenêtre, je pus voir un jeune homme étirer son bras afin d'ouvrir la porte. Et puis je vis Harry. Et ensuite Ron. Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête, plongé dans son rapport. Cela me fit sourire. À Poudlard, lui et Harry copiaient sans cesse sur moi et je ne me rappelais pas les avoir vus travailler réellement un jour…

Harry m'avait vue et m'adressa un bref sourire qui disait « Bonne chance ! ». Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains.

- Bonjour, Ron.

* * *

_Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Personnellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre … M'enfin. _

_Je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite, mais bon, je ne promets rien ! _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews )_

_Miss Granger Weasley_


	8. Chapter 8

**1er septembre 2008**

Voilà longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic, je crois que ça veut tout dire.

Enfin, pas nécessairement, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs mois d'écart entre mes chapitres…

Je rectifie alors ; voilà longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit cette fic. Je n'ai pas commencé le prochain chapitre. Je ne sais même pas de quoi il va parler.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment su où cette fanfiction s'en allait, c'est pourquoi je suis en ce moment bloquée. J'ai donc décidé de la mettre de côté. L'abandonner ? Un peu, mais je continuerais à y penser. Peut-être que je la reprendrais lorsque j'aurais des meilleures idées. Mais ça m'étonnerait grandement. Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt simple, je suis fatiguée de cette fic, quand je me relis, je trouve mes écrits nuls, pas très intéressants, ni originaux.

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui l'aimaient (s'il y en a vraiment).

Si ça peut consoler certains, j'ai d'autres idées de fic en construction (c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont la moitié du chapitre 1 d'entamer -- )

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir.

J'espère pouvoir reprendre cette fic, mais ça m'étonnerait. J'en posterai peut-être une dans le même genre, un jour, plus explicite où l'on comprend mieux des trucs du genre pourquoi Hermione est partie et tout. Qui se basera plus sur Ron et Hermione.

Donc, merci et au revoir (:


End file.
